Das Frettchen und der Held
by Aidua C. Aksonaj
Summary: Nach Jahren wieder ein Kapitel... nach wie vor geht es um Harry, Draco, die Nachkriegszeit, eine Stimme und eben...Harry und Draco!
1. So etwas wie der Prolog

Kleine Info - Das könnte wichtig sein Buenos dias, hier eine neue Fic meinerseits. Wie der Titel vielleicht schlussfolgern lässt, ist es eine Fanfiction in der Harry und Draco vorkommen. Allerdings ist es, meiner Meinung nach, keine dieser typischen Harry/Draco-fics. (ich hoffe das klingt nicht abwertend, ich liebe Harry/Draco-fics) Es ist nicht Harry/Draco sondern Harry Draco. Ich weis nicht, ob ihr versteht was ich meine. Wenn ihr sie lest merkt ihr selbst was ich meine. Ich kann das jetzt noch nicht sagen, denn sonst wäre die Überraschung, falls man es denn so nenne kann, weg. Also wenn ihr die beiden mögt und etwas witziges, ernstes und gefühlvolles (ja, im Selbstloben war ich schon immer gut) lesen wollt, dann lest sie. Ich will nur die Leute warnen, die hoffen, denken, wollen dass Harry und Draco ein Liebespärchen werden und für immer glücklich und zu frieden sind und das am besten schon gleich im ersten Kapitel und nur weil sie den anderen so unheimlich attraktiv finden. Nicht hier, nicht so. Diese Fic habe ich für meinen Schatz. Ricke ich liebe dich!! *hust* Sorry, ich kann da immer nicht anders. Sie hatte ein kleines Problem, nämlich dass sie kaum noch (ich will nicht sagen dass es keine waren) Fics gefunden hat die ihr gefielen und die ihr Lust auf dieses Paar gemacht haben. Ich hab also einfach versucht ein wenig Magie aufs Papier bzw. den Bildschirm zu bringen und so wie es aussieht schein es ihr zu gefallen. Nun will ich wissen, ob es euch auch gefällt, also lest sie und sagt mir eure Meinung.  
  
Der Prolog ist etwas lang und vielleicht nicht so interessant, aber ihr solltet ihn lesen, wenn auch nur flüchtig, denn sonst versteht ihr später ein paar Dinge nicht. So, bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen viel Spaß!!  
  
PS: Meine anderen Fics schreibe ich weiter so bald ich in Latein wieder durchsehe.  
  
Danke fürs zuhören.  
  
Das Frettchen und der Held  
  
So etwas wie der Prolog  
  
31. Januar, London  
  
Schnee. Weiß. Glitzernd. Rein. Egal wo das Auge hinblickte. Überall. Auf Dächern. Auf Straßen. Auf seinem Umhang. Dicke Flocken schwebten vom Himmel herab und bedeckten London mit einer flauschigen aber kalten Schicht. Wären in dieser Nacht Geräusche zu hören, würde der Schnee sie eindämmen. Aber es waren keine Geräusche zu hören. Nichts. Keine Autos, keine Stimmen, keine Schritte. Auch nicht seine Schritte, und doch existierten sie. Aber es schien, als wäre er ein Geist, dessen Gewicht nicht auf der Erde, auf der er wandelte, lasten würde. Und wie ein Geist müsste er wohl jemandem vorkommen, der ihn sähe. Allein streifte er durch die vollkommen leeren Straßen der englischen Metropole. Sein schwarzer Umhang stand stark im Kontrast zu der weißen Umgebung, denn wirklich alles war weis. Selbst auf den sonst so gepflegten Bürgersteigen hatte sich eine hohe Schicht Schnee abgelagert. Wer sollte sie auch wegfegen? Er? Wohl kaum. Irgendwer sonst? Noch unwahrscheinlicher. Londons Straßen waren leer, und das aus gutem Grund. Da hatte man keine Zeit Schnee zu fegen. Und ihn störte es nicht weiter, nein, im Gegenteil, er genoss die Ruhe und den Frieden den dieses Idyll ausstrahlte. Keine lästigen Menschen, die wahrscheinlich auch noch irgendwas wollten, sei es nur sein Tod. Er spazierte den Bürgersteig entlang und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er wohl der einzige Zauberer war, der sich noch draußen befand. Und das freute ihn. das freute ihn sogar gewaltig, denn wer jetzt noch auf der Straße war, kam zu spät. So wie er. Während jedoch jeder andere panisch rumgerannt wäre und fast einen Herzinfarkt ob dieser Tatsache bekam, schlenderte er nur gemütlich weiter, blieb hier mal stehen und betrachtete die Lichter der Stadt und blieb da mal stehen um in den Himmel zu schauen, als wolle er die Schneeflocken zählen. Von irgendwoher hörte er den Big Ben 10 mal schlagen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich auf seine Weihnachtsgeschenke freute. Ja, das würde eine Show werden. Er räusperte sich und korrigierte: "Nun, vielleicht keine Show, aber Spaß wird es trotzdem bringen. Zumindest mir." Er ging weiter. Was interessierte es ihn, was diese aufgeblasenen Idioten dachten? Jetzt konnte ihm doch eh alles egal sein. Viel hatte er nicht mehr zu verlieren. Er blieb stehen und fand sich vor einem Schloss wieder. Es war hell erleuchtet und er konnte geradezu die euphorische und ausgelassene Stimmung spüren, die innen herrschte. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Zum kotzen ist das alles. Er schritt die groß angelegte Treppe hoch, auf der ein roter Teppich ausgebreitet war. Sicher nicht für ihn. Der Page vor der Tür sah ihn unsicher an. „Könnte ich ihre Einladung sehen?" „Wissen sie etwa nicht wer ich bin?" „D...doch, aber ohne Einladung darf ich hier niemanden reinlassen." Er ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Mit solchen Versagern musste er nicht seine Zeit verschwenden. Der Page sah ihm hinterher, traute sich aber nicht ihn aufzuhalten. Er schritt in eine riesige Empfangshalle in der alles aus poliertem Marmor war. Er konnte sich im Fußboden und in den Wänden spiegeln. In der Mitte der Halle stand noch immer ein gigantischer Weihnachtsbaum, der festlich geschmückt war. Und auch noch in rot und gold. er schüttelte den Kopf. In der Halle war niemand, nicht mal Butler oder eine Empfangsdame.  
  
Er durchquerte die Halle mit großen Schritten und blieb letztendlich vor einer riesigen Flügeltür stehen, auf der ein Phönix abgebildet war. Er hatte seine Schwingen ausgebreitet, so das auf jeder Türhälfte rotgoldene Federn zu sehen waren. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
  
* Die Luft war angefüllt mit weihnachtlichen Düften, mit Menschenstimmen und - Glück. Denn das waren die Menschen in diesem Saal. Glücklich. Denn heute konnten sie feiern ohne sich Sorgen um Morgen machen zu müssen. Heute war ihnen alles egal. Nur eines nicht. Dem zu gedenken, was heute vor einem Jahr passiert ist.  
  
Voldemorts Fall. Erneut hatte Harry Potter ihn besiegt und diesmal für immer. Nichts war noch von dem einst größten schwarzen Magier übrig, der so viele in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, so viele Leben gekostet hatte und so viel Leid über die Welt brachte. Doch darum sorgte sich heute niemand. Sie waren glücklich. Sie hatten ihre Hoffnung wieder gefunden und waren nicht enttäuscht worden.  
  
Die Zaubererwelt war wieder sicher, und das verdankten sie einem Mann. „Harry!" Ron kam munter auf seinen Freund zu, der sich gerade mit Dumbledore und Lupin unterhielt.  
  
„Ron!" Harry fiel ihm freudig in die Arme. Sie hatten sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde!" sagte der Rothaarige. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe, aber Elena und ich hatten so viel mit dem Haus zu tun." Ron nickte verstehend und rief seine Frau zu sich. Hermine trat lächelnd zu ihnen und zog Harry in eine herzliche Umarmung, die jedoch nicht so innig wurde, da sie ein nicht zu übersehender Babybauch daran hinderte. Harry sah sie einen Moment sprachlos an, doch dann fand er seine Stimme wieder. „Mine! Du bist schwanger?!" „Im 4. Monat." sagte sie lächelnd und strich über ihren Bauch. Ron sah Harry stolz an, dem genau in diesem Moment die Augen zugehalten wurden. Er ergriff die Hände und drehte sich um. Ein Mädchen küsste ihn liebevoll. Sie war höchstens 18, hatte wunderschöne Rehaugen und einen langen geflochtenen Zopf in der Farbe ihrer Augen.  
„Hallo Harry!" sagte sie mit leicht russischem Akzent.  
Harry lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hallo Elena." Elena entdeckte jetzt Ron und Hermine und begrüßte sie. „Oh! Du bist schwanger?" fragte sie neugierig und sah auf Hermines Bauch. Hermine nickte und sie begannen über die letzten Monate zu reden. Ron hatte Harry beiseite gezogen. „Ich hab gehört, dass er heute herkommen will." eine Hexe kam vorbei und grüßte die beiden. Sie nickten freundlich zurück. „Wo hast du das gehört?" Harry sah seinen Freund mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das erzählt man sich auf den Straßen." Kingsley Shakelbolt, ein Auror der an Harrys und Rons Seite gekämpft hatte, gesellte sich zu ihnen. In der einen Hand hatte er einen Martini und in der anderen ein Sektglas. „Hey ihr Frischlinge! Na? Allesch klar bei eusch?" er trank von dem Sekt, benötigte aber 3 Versuche um das Glas auch wirklich an seine Lippen zu bekommen. Ron verkniff sich ein Lachen und Harry schmunzelte nur nachsichtig. „Klar ist alles klar. Und dir scheint's ja auch gut zu gehen." er deutete auf die 2 Gläser. Kingsley grinste ziemlich breit und hob das Sektglas. „Yo Harry, mir geht's auschgezeischnet." gluckste er und hob seine tiefe, sonst so ruhige Stimme. „Alle mal herhören!" grölte er quer durch den Saal. Harry und Ron warfen sich eindeutige Blicke zu, während von den vielen Anwesenden nur einige zu ihnen sahen. „Isch will einen Toascht auschpreschen!" er schwenkte das Glas bedeutungsvoll und kippte dabei die Hälfte aus. „Verfluchte Scheische...äh...ja...einen Toascht! Und schwar auf unscheren überalleschgeliebten Harry!" Harry senkte den Kopf und Ron fing an zu lachen. Die wenigen die sich zu Kingsley umgedreht hatten, verloren das Interesse und setzten ihre Gespräche fort. „Wie wir sischer alle wischen, hat unser lieber Harry den böschen, böschen, böschen..." Prf. McGonagall trat zu ihnen und hielt Kingsley den Mund zu. „Ja, ja Kingsley. Wir wissen ja, dass sie es ganz toll finden was Harry getan hat, wie wir alle hier, aber sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen und ein bisschen Wasser trinken." sagte sie zu ihm in einem Ton, den man sonst nur bei Kleinkindern verwendet. Sie hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest und zog ihn zu einer kleinen Tür. „Aber wunderschönschte Minerva! Du wundervollschte aller Frauen! Wie kannscht du denken ich müsche mich auschruhen?" McGonagall verdrehte nur genervt die Augen und zog ihn in den Raum. Ron kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus und auch Harry konnte es sich jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen und stimmte in Rons Gelächter ein. Einige verwunderte Blicke ruhten auf Ihnen, aber das interessierte sie nicht weiter. Nach einigen Minuten hatte Ron sich beruhigt und holte einen kleinen Block und einen Stift aus seiner Hosentasche. „So, das war jetzt der 17. Toast den er auf dich aussprechen wollte, und diesmal hat er sogar mal einem weiblichen Gast seine Liebe erklärt." meinte er grinsend und machte sich Notizen. Harry musste wieder lachen und hielt sich an einer Marmorsäule fest. „Oh...oh mein Gott...Kingsley...Kingsley Shakelbolt...ich kann's noch immer nicht glauben...gerade er...er, der sonst immer so ernst ist..." sagte er stockend. Er bekam kaum Luft vor Lachen. Ron grinste noch immer, als Hermine plötzlich neben ihnen stand. „RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron sah sie erschrocken an und steckte schnell den Block weg. „W..was?" „Du hast mir versprochen dass wir ganz viel tanzen!" quengelte sie wie ein kleines Kind. Ron seufzte, aber er konnte seiner Frau keinen Willen abschlagen. Nicht nur weil er sie so sehr liebte, nein, es würde sonst auch recht schmerzvoll für ihn werden. Harry grinste nur. „Nun tu ihr doch den Gefallen, schließlich hält sie es mit dir aus, da hat sie sich das schon mal verdient." Ron funkelte ihn zornig an, ging aber mit Hermine tanzen. Harry musste wieder lachen, als er Kingsleys tiefe Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer grölen hörte: „Minerva! Du bischt der hellschte Schtern in meinem Leben!" Kopfschüttelnd trat er zu Elena, die nun allein war und die Leute um sich beobachtete. Harry umarmte sie von hinten und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken. „Glücklich?" Sie lächelte. „Ja." Harrys Umarmung wurde inniger und zum ersten Mal, seit der Krieg ausgebrochen war, fühlte er sich ebenfalls vollkommen glücklich. So standen die beiden also da und beobachteten Ron und Hermine beim Tanzen, als sich Seamus Finnegan zu ihnen gesellte. „Hi Harry, hallo Elena." er küsste ihre Hand und sie fing an zu lachen. „Pass lieber auf, was du tust, Finnegan!" sagte Harry gespielt böse und lachte auch. Seamus grinste. „Keine Angst, ich nehme dir deine Prinzessin schon nicht weg." er nahm einem Kellner der vorbei kam 3 Sektgläser ab und reichte den beiden je eins. „Na kommt. Lasst uns noch mal anstoßen, da Kingsley ja schon wieder einen Toast auf dich ausgesprochen hat, wär's doch an der Zeit." Harry verdrehte die Augen und Elena lachte nur. Sie stießen an und tranken die Gläser aus. „Aber nun mal zu was Ernstem." sagte Seamus und das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Wenn du mir auch sagen willst, dass er herkommt, kannst du es dir sparen, Ron hat's mir schon erzählt."  
  
„Und was gedenkst du zu tun?"  
„Na gar nichts! Erstens glaube ich nicht, dass er sich das traut." er zeigte zu Fudge der sich mit einigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern unterhielt. „Da es hier viel zu gefährlich für ihn ist, und zweitens Falls doch, dann ist es mir egal. Ich hab wirklich genug Zeit in meinem Leben damit verschwendet, mich über ihn aufzuregen." Elena sah fragend von Harry zu Seamus. „Von wem redet ihr?"  
„Von diesem schleimigen, heuchlerischen, verlogenen, widerlichen Frettchen von einem Malfoy." beantwortete Seamus ihre Frage und guckte dabei verächtlich. Harry musste wieder lachen und Elena sah Seamus verwirrt an. „Von dem habe ich noch nie was gehört. Ist das jemand Wichtiges?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Seamus schnaubte verächtlich. „Ts. Von wegen wichtig. Er hält sich vielleicht für wichtig, aber er ist ein Niemand, besonders jetzt da Papi nicht mehr da ist um auf ihn aufzupassen." „Wenn Ron dich nur hören könnte, ich wette er würde dich knutschen." Seamus guckte leicht angewidert und Elena schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf. „Guck nicht so." sagte Harry grinsend. „Er würde sich freuen wenn jemand so „leidenschaftlich" über sein Lieblingsfrettchen erzählen würde." Jetzt war es an Seamus den Kopf zu schütteln. „Wenn du meinst." Er wandte sich an Elena. „Wollen wir tanzen?" Sie sah Harry kurz fragend an. „Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?" „Quatsch. Tanzt ruhig. Ich guck mal ob Ron noch lebt." Seamus reichte Elena seinen Arm und so gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Harry sah ihnen einen Moment zu und schlenderte dann ein wenig durch den riesigen Saal. Die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer standen in Gruppen verteilt oder saßen an der großen kreisförmigen Tafel. Dumbledore unterhielt sich noch immer mit Lupin, doch nun war Fudge zu ihnen getreten und winkte Harry zu sich. Harry ging zu Ihnen.  
  
„Harry mein Junge!" begrüßte ihn der Zauberminister und klopfte auf seine Schulter. Harry erwiderte den Gruß, stöhnte aber innerlich auf. Er konnte diesen Mann einfach nicht leiden. Lupin und Dumbledore nickten ihm nur zu, sie hatten Harry ja schon gesehen. „Nun, mein Junge, wie geht es dir?" fragte der beleibte kleine Mann und zupfte kurz an seinem Nadelstreifenanzug. „Gut, danke Sir. Und ihnen?" „Och, alles Bestens. Nur die Todesser machen mir etwas zu schaffen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung." Harry hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn fragend an. „Todesser? Die sind doch alle in Askaban oder tot." Dumbledore und Lupin tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und Fudge schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht." Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. „Aber wir haben alle Todesser gefasst und wenn sie nicht in Askaban sitzen dann wurden sie hingerichtet!" rief er aufgebracht und war dabei wohl etwas lauter geworden, da sich mehrere Hexen und Zauberer zu ihnen umdrehten und fragend ansahen. Fudge sah sich erschrocken um und deutete Harry ruhig zu sein. „Doch nicht so laut!" er sah sich noch mal um. Diejenigen, die sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatten, beachteten sie nicht mehr weiter. „Ich will das jetzt sofort erklärt haben. Man behauptet nicht einfach so, dass noch irgendwelche Todesser frei wären, und kann es dann nicht begründen." Flüsterte er bedrohlich und Fudge nickte nur verängstigt und ging dann in ein kleines Nebenzimmer. Harry sah zu Dumbledore der nickte, und so folgten sie ihm. Sie kamen in eine kleine Kammer die schwach von einigen Kerzen an der Wand beleuchtet wurde. In der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch an den sie sich setzten.  
  
Harry sah Fudge fragend an. „Also? Wie kommen sie auf die Idee solchen Unsinn zu erzählen?"  
  
Fudge schluckte. Er war sich klar darüber dass er hier mit Harry Potter sprach. Dem Retter der Welt. Dem Bezwinger Voldemorts. Mit ihm durfte er es sich nicht verscherzen.  
  
„Nun Harry, ich will ehrlich sein." Harry hob wieder die Augenbrauen. Ehrlich! Wann war dieser Mann schon mal ehrlich? „Ich höre." „Nun, es ist so. Wie du sicher weist, glaubten wir alle noch lebenden Todesser nach Askaban gebracht zu haben." „Warum glaubten? Es ist doch so!" „Nicht ganz." „Albus was soll das?" fragte er nun seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter. „Lass ihn ausreden Harry." Sagte Dumbledore beruhigend. Harry wandte sich also wieder Fudge zu und sah ihn genervt an. „Und warum nicht ganz?" „Nun, uns sind wohl einige Fehler unterlaufen. Wir wissen aus sicherer Quelle dass es noch mindestens 20 freie Todesser gibt, die weder angeklagt noch gesucht sind. Sie laufen frei in England herum und wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, sind sie dabei sich neu zu formatieren und auch wenn sie nicht genug sind um uns zu stürzen, dann reicht es doch immer noch um Attentate zu verüben." Während Fudge das sagte sahen Lupin und Dumbledore auf den Tisch. Harry starrte nur ungläubig von einem zum andern. „Das kann nicht sein!" „Es ist so Harry, glaub ihm ruhig." Sagte Lupin leise. „Wie...wie lange wissen sie das schon?" fragte er an Fudge gewandt. „Seit 2 Monaten."  
  
Harry glaubte schlecht zu träumen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie hatten so lange gekämpft und Voldemort endlich besiegt, alle Welt glaubte dass die Gefahr gebannt sei und dann kam Fudge daher und redet so einen Mist!  
  
„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht." sagte Harry, und seine Stimme war tonlos. Dumbledore seufzte. „Es ist so Harry." „Und wie lange wisst ihr das schon?" er sah von Lupin zu Dumbledore. „Wir haben es auch erst vorhin erfahren." Antwortete Lupin für sie beide. „Das ist doch mal wieder typisch!" Harry war aufgesprungen und sein Stuhl dabei umgefallen. Fudge sah ihn erschrocken an.  
  
„Verdammt haben sie denn nicht aus der Vergangenheit gelernt? Haben sie denn nicht aus ihren Fehlern gelernt?!" schrie er den Minister an. „All die Leute da draußen" er zeigte auf die Tür. „Glauben dass sie keine Angst mehr zu haben brauchen! Sie vertrauen ihnen und den Nachrichten die sie von ihnen bekommen und was machen sie? Sie verschweigen ihnen seit 2 Monaten dass da draußen noch Todesser rumlaufen?!" Fudge wurde immer kleiner und Dumbledore musste leicht schmunzeln. Harry konnte manchmal sehr temperamentvoll sein. Das hatte er eindeutig von Lilly.  
  
„Doch damit noch nicht genug! Sie verschweigen es auch uns! UNS! Verdammt wie sollen wir die Bevölkerung beschützen wenn wir nicht wissen dass Gefahr droht?! Können sie mir das mal sagen?!"  
  
„Nun..." „Sie haben wohl vollkommen den Verstand verloren!!" „Harry." Ermahnte ihn Lupin. „Also...nun...es ist so...ich wollte die Bevölkerung nicht unnötig beunruhigen...und es ist ja nicht so...dass du-weist-schon-wer zurück ist..." „SPINNEN SIE TOTAL??!! OB VOLDEMORT ODER NICHT! ES GEHT UMS PRINZIP! SIE MÜSSEN ENDLICH LERNEN EHRLICH ZU UNS ZU SEIN, SONST HABEN ES LEUTE WIE VOLDEMORT VIEL ZU EINFACH! VERSTEHEN SIE DAS DENN NICHT? DIE WELT MUSS WISSEN WAS UM SIE HERUM PASSIERT! UND WENN ES NUR 20 TODESSER SIND!!!" Wütend schritt er an ihnen vorbei zu Tür und hatte schon die Hand an der Klinke, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und zu Fudge sagte: „Ach, und lernen sie endlich Voldemort zu sagen. Für einen Zaubererminister ist es erbärmlich diesen Namen nicht aussprechen zu können." Und dann riss er die Tür auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu.  
  
Ein äußerst perplexer Fudge, ein lächelnder Dumbledore und ein kopfschüttelnder Lupin blieben zurück. „Nun Cornelius" sagte der Direktor von Hogwarts. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, reinen Wein einzuschenken."  
  
*  
  
Harry war auf einen Balkon gegangen und hatte sich über die Brüstung gebeugt. Wie konnte Fudge nur so dumm sein? Hatten sie in der Vergangenheit nicht oft genug gesehen, dass Unehrlichkeit überhaupt nichts brachte? Schmerzvoll dachte er an Sirius. „20 Todesser. Was sind schon 20 Todesser. Mit denen werden wir keine Probleme haben, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, wie er so etwas verschweigen kann." Vor ihm lag London. Hell erleuchtet. Er mochte diese Stadt zwar, aber irgendwie hatte er sie auch satt. Er musste hier raus. So schnell es ging.  
  
„Harry?" Ron war neben ihn getreten und sah ihn fragend an. „Hm." Harry starrte weiter auf die Stadt. „Ich hab gehört du hast es eben erfahren." Sagte sein bester Freund vorsichtig. Harry drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und sah ihn finster an. „Du hast es gewusst?!" „Dumbledore hat es mir kurz vor dir erzählt." „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Harry sah Ron vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich wollte dass du den Abend genießt." „Hm. Kann sein." Er sah wieder auf die Stadt. „Hey, komm schon Harry. Voldemort wird deswegen nicht zurückkommen. Mein Gott, 20 Todesser, was ist das schon? Die schaffen wir doch mit links!" „Darum geht es doch gar nicht Ron! Dass wir 20 Todesser mit links schaffen weis ich auch, mich kotzt es einfach nur an, dass Fudge uns nichts gesagt hat! Wenn er so weiter macht wird sich alles wiederholen!" Ron legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und grinste ihn an. „Na ja, sobald nicht. Du hast ihm ordentlich die Meinung gesagt, ich schätze vorerst wird er dich über alles informieren." Auf Harrys Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. „Na siehste." Rons Grinsen wurde breiter. „Und jetzt komm wieder mit rein, denn unser über alles geliebter Minister hat etwas zu verkünden."  
  
Harry nickte und könnte Fudge in diesem Moment einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals hexen, ließ es aber. Er sah noch einmal auf die Stadt. Die Straßen waren vollkommen leer. Moment. Da lief doch wer. Und auch noch genau auf das Schloss zu.  
  
„Kommst du?" hörte Harry Ron fragen und nickte geistesabwesend. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Art zu gehen. Die ganze Person kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, aber sie war zu weit weg, um irgendetwas Genaueres sagen zu können. Harry drehte sich um und ging mit Ron in das warme Innere des Schlosses.  
  
*  
  
Alle hatten sich an die große Tafel gesetzt und so ließen sich Ron und Harry neben Elena und Hermine nieder, die schon auf sie gewartet hatten. Elena nahm Harrys Hand. Alle schwiegen und sahen erwartungsvoll, oder gelangweilt, je nach dem, zu Fudge. Dieser war aufgestanden und sah unsicher in die Menge. Er räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen.  
  
„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, werte Gäste, liebe Mitstreiter." Harry wurde schlecht bei so viel Heuchlerei. Fudge redete als ob er selbst gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hätte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid unsere Feier zum Jahrestag von...Voldemorts Sturz unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich habe ihnen wichtige Mitteilungen zu machen, die nicht verschoben werden dürfen."  
  
Harry sah ihn verächtlich an und er war sich sicher, dass Ron dasselbe tat.  
  
„Wir haben aus sicherer Quelle erfahren, dass..." er brach ab und sah zu Dumbledore, doch anders als bei Harry sah dieser ihn nicht beruhigend an, sondern eher so, als wolle er sagen: Machen sie hin Fudge, oder sie sind die längste Zeit Minister gewesen.  
  
Fudge räusperte sich erneut. „Dass...nun...wie wir sicher alle wissen, gibt es keine freien Todesser mehr." Alle anwesenden, bis auf einige Ausnahmen, nickten zustimmend. Die Mitglieder des Ordens wussten bescheid, und der Rest fand diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich aufregend, da wirklich jeder wusste, dass die Todesser „ausgestorben" waren. So sahen also wieder alle auf Fudge und warteten auf den interessanten Teil seiner Mitteilung.  
  
„Leider ist dem nicht so." Fudge wurde weiterhin teilnahmslos angestarrt, als hätte niemand verstanden, was er sagte. Doch dann plötzlich schien jeder zu begreifen, was ihr Minister da eigentlich zusammen stotterte, und man konnte Laute der Entrüstung, des Unglaubens und der Amüsiertheit hören.  
  
„Guter Witz, Cornelius!" rief ein etwas älterer Herr, mit ergrautem Vollbart und tiefbraunen Augen. Er begann zu lachen und die Menge Stimmte mit ein.  
  
Natürlich! Es war ein Witz! Warum sollte es denn auch noch freie Todesser geben? Die Hexen und Zauberer lachten und plauderten, als wäre das eine Showeinlage in einem Circus. Einige klatschten sogar und eine beleibte Dame in einer Menge rotem Stoff hob ihr Glas. „Auf den Humor unseres Ministers!" rief sie mit einer entsetzlich schrillen Stimme, die Harry an Pansy Parkinson erinnerte. Wieder Stimmte die Menge mit ein und es wurden Gläser erhoben.  
  
Harry sah ungeduldig zu Fudge. Wie leichtgläubig können Menschen eigentlich sein? Elena schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn sie drückte seine Hand etwas fester.  
  
Der Minister sah aus, als wollte er auch sein Glas heben, und die ganze Angelegenheit einfach vergessen, doch Dumbledores mahnende Blicke hielten ihn davon ab.  
  
„Das ist kein Witz, mein lieber Edward." Ungläubig sah man ihn an, als hätte er schon wieder einen Witz erzählt.  
  
„Und darauf sollten wir wahrlich nicht anstoßen." Er sah zu der Frau in dem roten Kleid. „Was wollen sie uns damit eigentlich sagen?" Fragte ein großer, schlanker Mann, der weder geklatscht noch gelacht hatte. Skeptisch musterte er Fudge.  
  
„Nun...wie ich bereits sagte, irren wir uns, wenn wir glauben, dass es keine freien Todesser mehr gibt."  
  
Es herrschte absolute Ruhe. Harry sah von einem Gesicht zum anderen und erkannte immer noch Unglauben, was er sehr gut verstand. Fudge sprach weiter. „Es ist nicht so, dass der dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden wäre, oder uns irgendeine Gefahr droht. Aber wir wissen, dass es außerhalb Askabans noch Todesser gibt." Nach wie vor wurde er ungläubig angestarrt. Der Mann war nicht überrascht, scheinbar hatte er es gewusst.  
  
Einige Sekunden vergingen, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas sagte. Doch dann sah Harry, wie einige nicht mehr ungläubig guckten, sondern ernüchternd feststellten, dass ihr Minister Widermahl „vergessen" hatte, ihnen zu sagen, was eigentlich los war.  
  
Fudge sah sich unsicher um. „Und da wir das nicht tolerieren können" Harry war sich sicher mehr als ein sarkastisches Lachen zu hören. „Habe ich beschlossen, alle Personen außerhalb Askabans, die Todesser sind oder bei denen der Verdacht besteht, dass sie es sind, für vogelfrei zu erklären." „Was?!" Harry sah ihn geschockt an. Ebenso wie Dumbledore, der scheinbar nicht gewusst hatte, was Fudge vorhatte. Im Allgemeinen sahen die Hexen und Zauberer recht geschockt aus, was ja nur allzu verständlich war.  
  
„Das ist doch krank!" rief Ron und viele stimmten ihm zu. Fudge sah ihn strafend an. „Haben sie ein Problem mit dieser Lösung, Mister Weasley?" „Ja verdammt! Wir wissen doch gar nicht wer Todesser ist und wer nicht! Nachher stirbt noch jemand der unschuldig ist!" „Nun, dass lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden, aber ich denke, soweit wird es gar nicht erst kommen. Schließlich wissen wir doch wer das Potenzial zum Todesser hat und wer nicht." Jetzt meldete sich Harry zu Wort. „Und wann hat man dieses Potenzial?!" wie viele andere auch, glaubte er nicht daran, dass man schon zum Todesser geboren wurde. „Nun, zum Beispiel kamen die meisten Todesser aus Slytherin." Eine junge Frau, sie musste um die 25 sein, schnaubte entrüstet. „Also bitte! Nur weil man in Slytherin war, muss man kein Todesser sein!" Harry sah zu der Frau und erkannte, dass es sich um Alice Jaden handelte, einer Slytherin, die mit Percy zusammen ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte. Fudge ignorierte sie und sprach weiter. „Und es ist doch klar, dass Kinder von bekannten Todessern ebenfalls Todesser sind." Harry kochte schon fast vor Wut über so viel Ignoranz. Wie viel Vorurteile konnte ein Mann alleine eigentlich haben? Sirius war schließlich auch kein Todesser gewesen, obwohl sein Bruder einer war! Und genauso sah das wohl der Mann von vorhin. „Mein Vater war auch ein Todesser, aber ich bin im Orden des Phönix." Fudge nickte, fuhr aber unbeirrt fort. „Falls man sich nicht sicher sein sollte, hat man die besagte Person zu beobachten. Wenn sie sich dann verdächtig gibt oder äußert, ist sie festzunehmen, oder gegebenenfalls zu elemenieren." Harry sah zu dem Mann, der Howard Fielder hieß, wie ihm Ron gesagt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber waren Sie schon mal auf einem Todessertreffen? Ich schon, und ich muss Ihnen sagen dass mich diese Sache hier sehr daran erinnert. Sie können doch nicht einfach Menschen zum Abschuss frei geben, bei denen Sie gar nicht wissen, ob sie etwas verbrochen haben!" „Genau! Denn sie werden uns sicher nicht erst noch ihr Dunkles Mal zeigen!" warf Alice ein und viele stimmten ihr zu. Doch auch diesmal ignorierte Fudge sie. „Sollte es aus welchen Gründen auch immer zu Gewalttaten kommen, ist man berechtigt, den Verdächtigen mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu bezwingen." Harry, Ron, Alice und Howard standen noch, doch die anderen saßen ruhig auf ihren Plätzen. Sie hatten sich wohl schon damit abgefunden, dass der Minister mal wieder einen verrückten Plan umsetzen würde. „Und wenn jemand getötet wird, und sich im nachhinein herausstellt, dass er kein Todesser war?" fragte Harry und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
  
Fudge sah ihn an, und Harry glaubte ein leichtes Lächeln zu sehen. „Dann kann dieser jemand die Sicherheit haben, für eine gute Sache gestorben zu sein." Ein Sturm der Entrüstung brach los, es wurde geschrieen, gestikuliert und viele waren aufgestanden um ihrer Wut und Empörung Luft zu machen. Das wäre wohl noch ewig so weiter gegangen, wenn nicht genau in diesem Moment die Tür aufgeflogen wäre und alle verstummten und auf die im Türrahmen stehende Person guckten. Denn dort stand niemand geringerer als „Malfoy" das sagten wohl mindestens 5 Leute gleichzeitig. Ungläubig wurde er angestarrt, wie Fudge einige Momente vorher. Allein schon wie er da stand. Lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Und er grinste so arrogant und überheblich, dass Harry fast schlecht wurde. Mancher verändert sich halt nie. Draco hätte sein Vater sein können. Lange, blonde Haare, die mit einer Schleife zusammen gebunden waren. Er hatte dieselbe Gesichtsform wie Lucius und dieselbe Augenfarbe. Nur sein Grinsen und sein Blick an sich, hatten etwas Individuelles. Er sah zwar im großen und ganzen aus wie Lucius, war aber irgendwie doch auch noch immer Draco. Und wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, dass dieser Mann dort unmöglich Lucius sein konnte, hätte er Draco wohl für seinen Vater gehalten. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er herkommt!" flüsterte Ron ihm zu. Harry nickte nur. Es herrschte Schweigen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich fragte sich gerade jeder, wie dieser Junge auf die Idee kam, sich hier blicken zu lassen. Sogar der Minister und Dumbledore schienen es nicht zu glauben. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, als er merkte, dass es ihnen wohl die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Wegen mir. Dass ich das noch erleben darf. er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging, als machte er einen Spaziergang, auf sie zu.  
  
„Sieh an sieh an. Der gesamte Orden, nebst Anhang." Er entdeckte Harry. „Oh, und unser hauseigener Held ist auch da!" er tat, als wollte er sich verbeuge, ließ es dann aber und sah ihn nur höhnisch an. „Ich vergaß, wir waren nicht auf derselben Seite." Harry sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an. „Dann darf ich dich als hauseigenen Feind bezeichnen?" „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen zu haben. Weder bei uns, noch bei den anderen." „Nun, ich war an dem Tag leider verhindert." Er tat gespielt traurig. „Und da habe ich leider, leider den Fall des großen, bösen Lords verpasst, und somit auch den sensationellen Sieg unseres strahlenden Heldens Harry Potter!" Harry erwiderte darauf nichts. Er fühlte sich nicht als strahlender Held und er wollte auch nicht so bezeichnet werden. Schließlich hatte er den Krieg nicht allein gewonnen. Die restlichen Anwesenden schauten immer nur zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.  
  
Als Draco merkte, dass Harry wohl nichts sagen würde, lächelte er ein äußerst künstliches Lächeln, dass dem Gilderoy Lockharts Konkurrenz machte, und sagte: „Nun, aber ich bin nicht hier um alte Feindschaften aufleben zu lassen." Er strich sich in einer beiläufigen Geste den Schnee von den Schultern. „Lasst uns doch einfach alle zusammen feiern! Ihr feiert dass der Dunkle Lord tot ist, und ich feiere eure Widerwertigkeit!" Immer noch herrschte Schweigen. Draco ging weiter auf sie zu, bis er vor dem Tisch stand. Er nahm einem Kellner ein Sektglas ab und erhob es, als wolle er anstoßen. „Auf..." doch bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, meldete sich Fudge zu Wort. „In welchem Haus waren sie?" der kleine Mann zitterte und man merkte, dass er irgendwie, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Angst vor Draco hatte. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als hätte man ihm eine äußerst dumme Frage gestellt, die keiner Antwort bedurfte. „In dem einzig wahren Haus – in Slytherin!" Fudge nickte. „Und ihr Vater war" um Dracos Mund zuckte es bedrohlich. „ein Todesser, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" Draco schluckte und holte tief Luft, als wollte er sich beruhigen weil ihn etwas ziemlich aufregte. „Das sollten sie doch am besten wissen." Er überragte den Minister um einige Köpfe. Fudge nickte wieder. „Gut, gut." Er sah zu zwei Auroren neben sich. „Verhaften." Die Auroren sahen ihn verdutzt an. „Bitte?" „Verhaftet ihn. Ich klage ihn hiermit, im Namen des Gesetzes, des Todesserseins an." Draco wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Die Auroren holten schnell ihre Zauberstäbe raus und hielten sie auf Draco. „Was...was soll das?" fragte dieser ungläubig und sah von einem zum anderen. Der entkommt ihnen. dachte Harry und musste grinsen. Und er würde ihn sicher nicht aufhalten. Draco zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und sah zu Harry, als wüsste dieser eine Antwort, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Auroren näherten sich, doch man merkte, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich verhaften wollten. Warum auch? Es war nicht bewiesen, dass der Mann vor ihnen ein Todesser war. Draco fragte sich, warum sie ihn noch nicht festgenommen hatten, oder irgendeinen Schild gegen das Apparieren heraufbeschworen hatten. Draco und die beiden Auroren wurden angestarrt, und Draco fragte sich jetzt langsam wirklich, was hier eigentlich los war. Fudge sah ungeduldig zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Nun macht schon!" Aber die Auroren taten nichts, außer Draco zu sagen, er solle den Zauberstab fallen lassen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Und gegen solche Idioten haben wir den Krieg verloren? und dann disapparierte er mit einem Plopp! 


	2. In einer kleinen Gasse Teil 1

2 Monate später, Anfang April  
  
Die Winkelgasse.  
  
Ein beliebter Ort für Hexen und Zauberer, egal ob sie ihren Geschäften nachgingen oder einfach nur entspannen wollten. Ob man ein Eis essen, Bücher kaufen oder sich ein Haustier zulegen wollte, die Winkelgasse ließ keine Wünsche offen.  
  
Und egal wann man kam, man wurde immer freundlich empfangen und man konnte sich auch sicher sein, mindestens ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Ja, die Winkelgasse war ein beliebter Ort für Hexen und Zauberer wie es Harry Potter einer war.  
  
Gemächlich schlenderte er über das Kopfsteinpflaster der belebten Straße und versuchte, mit niemandem zusammen zu stoßen. Heute war wirklich wieder viel Betrieb. Er zwängte sich an einem Schwall schnatternder Hexen vorbei, die sich vor einem Zeitungsstand breit gemacht hatten. Muss wohl ne neue Ausgabe der Hexenwoche da sein. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und betrat einen kleines, sehr alt wirkendes Geschäft.  
  
Parvati hörte die Ladenglocke läuten und kam aus dem Hinterzimmer, in dem sie bis eben gearbeitet hatte. Verwundert starrte sie den äußerst seltenen Kunden an. „Harry?" „Hi Parvati."Harry lächelte sie an. Parvati kam hinter der Theke hervor und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Harry! Mein Gott ich hab dich ja ewig nicht gesehen!" „Na ja, hatte viel zu tun, in letzter Zeit." Sie nickte verstehend. „Ich weis. Ihr habt zwei von ihnen gefasst?" Harrys Lächeln verschwand und er nickte. „Ja. Zwei." War die knappe Antwort.  
  
Parvati merkte, dass sie dieses Thema lieber lassen sollte und so fragte sie: „Aber deswegen bist du sicher nicht hier, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Glocke erneut läutete und einen weiteren Kunden ankündigte. Harry und Parvati drehten sich um und sahen in das erstaunte Gesicht Howard Fielders. „Harry? Was machst du denn hier?"er begrüßte Parvati und sah dann wieder zu Harry.  
  
„Das könnte ich dich genauso gut fragen!"meinte Harry grinsend. „Solltest du nicht eine Studie über Kesselverschleiß in den neuen Bezirken beaufsichtigen?" Howard sah kurz verlegen auf den Boden, doch dann hob er ruckartig den Kopf und sagte: „Mag sein, aber solltest du mir nicht dabei assistieren?"  
  
Jetzt war es an Harry verlegen auf den Boden zu gucken, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der das erste Mal beim Abschreiben erwischt wurde. Doch dann fing Parvati an zu lachen und die beiden stimmten mit ein. „Also ihr seit mir ja zwei!"meinte Parvati nach einiger Zeit und ging wieder hinter die Theke. Harry und Howard zuckten beide teilnahmslos mit den Schultern und fingen wieder an zu lachen.  
  
„Ach weist du Parvati"begann Howard. „Ich will nicht arrogant wirken oder so, aber für dermaßen blöde Aufgaben, bin ich mir einfach zu gut." Harry nickte. „So seh ich das auch. Ich meine, ich bin nicht auf Schwarze Magie spezialisierter Auror um mich um Kesselverschleiß zu kümmern." „Das weis ich doch Jungs, aber ihr solltet euch besser absprechen, sonst habt ihr noch mal Pech und Fudge bekommt das mit." „Ach der kann uns gestohlen bleiben."Meinte Howard lässig und lehnte sich an die Theke. Harry nickte zustimmend. „Der hat sie doch eh nicht mehr alle. Ich meine, nicht dass dieser Mann sie jemals alle gehabt hätte" er und Howard begannen wieder zu lachen. „aber das ist doch wirklich idiotisch. Wir sind im Orden und haben im Krieg gekämpft, und jetzt sollen wir uns mit Kesselverschleiß beschäftigen? Nee, da nehm ich mir doch lieber nen Tag frei. Von denen hat man in letzter zeit sowieso zu wenig."  
  
„Ja, das ist ein Phänomen was nur im Ministerium auftritt. Wir haben weniger Aufträge, machen trotzdem mehr Überstunden und kriegen dann noch Gehaltskürzungen. Nicht, dass das so schlimm wäre, aber ich frage mich, wie Fudge das macht."  
  
Sie erzählten noch ein wenig über dies und das, machten ihrem Ärger über den Minister Luft und schließlich fragte Parvati: "So, genug getratscht, was wollt ihr denn nun eigentlich?" Harry sah sich in dem kleinem Kräuterladen um. Im Grunde bestanden die dunklen Kirschholzregale nur aus Schubladen. Schubladen hier, Schubladen da. Die Theke war ebenfalls aus Kirschholz, doch auf der Oberfläche glänzte polierter Marmor. Aus dem Hinterzimmer hörte man Vogelgezwitscher und an einer Wand waren viele riesige Glasbehälter angebracht, in denen Pflanzen wuchsen. Harry fragte sich immer wieder, wie das funktionierte. Von der Decke hingen getrocknete Gräser und Blumen herab die einen angenehm frischen, leicht süßlichen Geruch verbreiteten, der an eine Wiese im Hochsommer erinnerte. „Na ja..." Howard tat es ihm gleich.  
  
„Also ich bräuchte ganz dringend Affodill."Howard und Parvati sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Was willst du denn damit?"fragte sie, während sie in einer Schublade danach suchte. „Och, nichts Besonderes."  
  
Howard schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich brauch Aconitum napellus." „Ah, blauen Eisenhut, da hab ich gestern ganz frischen aus der Schweiz bekommen."Sie reichte ihm ein schwarzes und Harry ein grünes kleines Säckchen. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz, bezahlten dann und gingen.  
  
Vor dem Geschäft sahen sie sich leicht ratlos in der Gegend um. „Schon was vor?"fragte Howard und hielt sich eine Hand über die Augen, da die Sonne schon sehr hoch stand, obwohl es erst 11 war. „Nö, eigentlich nicht. Wollen wir was essen gehen? Ich hätte Zeit." Howard nickte grinsend uns so gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Sie setzten sich in an einen der hinteren Tische und Tom nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Während sie warteten, zündete sich Howard eine Pfeife an. Harry beobachtete, wie der Rauch hochstieg. „So, jetzt sitzen wir hier, machen blau und warten auf unser Essen." Harry nickte. „Ja, dass tun wir wohl, aber Parvati hat Recht, wir sollten uns das nächste Mal absprechen." Jetzt nickte Howard und er strich sich eine dunkelbraune Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
So hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie mussten nicht reden. Manchmal war das einfach überflüssig. Manchmal wollte man einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Der Kellner brachte ihr Essen, doch keiner von den Beiden rührte es an. Plötzlich fragte Howard: „Denkst du manchmal daran aufzuhören?" „Wie, aufzuhören?"  
  
„Den Job hinzuschmeißen, ab zu hauen, neu an zu fangen, was weis ich, einfach nur raus aus diesem beschissenen System." Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den überfüllten Raum schweifen. „Ja, in letzter Zeit schon." Howard nickte und packte dann seine Pfeife weg. „Du auch?" „Ja, ich weis auch nicht wie das kommt. Auror war immer mein Traumberuf, ich wollte nie etwas anderes werden, es war etwas heiliges, etwas besonderes, ich habe mich geehrt gefühlt, als ich die Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, aber jetzt."Er sah zu einer alten Frau, die kurz vorher noch mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt hatte und nun mit einem Mann tuschelte. „Jetzt fühle ich mich schäbig, ich bin nicht mehr stolz auf das was ich tun soll."Er wandte den Blick ab und Harry begann zu essen. „Ich weis was du meinst. Früher waren Auroren geachtete Leute, wir haben die Bevölkerung beschützt, aber jetzt? Jetzt sollen wir sie verhaften, oder sogar töten, nur weil sie in Slytherin waren oder ihre Eltern Todesser sind." „Ich würde es wirklich gerne tun, wenn ich verstehen könnte, warum. Man konnte es mir bis jetzt noch nicht erklären, und das wird wohl auch nie geschehen, aber wir sollen ja eh keine Fragen stellen."Er begann ebenfalls zu essen. Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile, als Howard von neuem begann zu sprechen. „Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist dieses beschissene Kopfgeld! Neuerdings ist jeder gut genug um auf Todesserjagd zu gehen! Nur wegen diesem Kopfgeld! Ich meine, am Anfang waren alle dagegen, dass Leute für vogelfrei erklärt wurden, nur weil sie in einem bestimmten Haus waren oder weil sie zu einer bestimmten Familie gehören. Das war schwachsinnig und das wusste auch jeder, aber durch dieses Kopfgeld ist es ihnen egal geworden, ob sie selbst zu Todessern werden und mit Vorurteilen handeln."  
  
Harry hatte ihm zugehört und schob jetzt seinen Teller weg. Er hatte keinen Hunger mehr. Bei diesem Thema verging ihm immer der Appetit. „Was willst du machen. Entweder wir tun, was man uns sagt, sind Helden und werden gefeiert, oder wir widersetzen uns, werden entlassen und sind geächtet. Irgendwann hätte jeder eingesehen, dass es Unsinn ist, so zu handeln, aber leider wurden schon zwei gefasst und leider waren es auch wirklich Todesser. Wären es nämlich zwei Unschuldige gewesen, hätte man es gelassen und wäre anders an die Sache ran gegangen, aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät." Howard trank einen Schluck Wein. „Na ja, wenigstens konnte einer entwischen."  
  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wen meinst du?" „Na diesen, wie hieß er doch gleich, ah ja, Malfoy! Der ist ihnen entkommen."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Entkommen kann man das nicht nennen. Sie haben ja nicht mal wirklich versucht ihn auf zuhalten. Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass er kein Todesser ist? Weist du das sicher?" „Nein, ich weis es nicht, ich vermute das einfach. So aus dem Bauch heraus."  
  
Harry sah ihn schräg an. „Aus dem Bauch heraus, ah ja."Er trank sein Butterbier aus und gleichzeitig standen sie auf. Sie legten etwas Geld auf den Tisch und verabschiedeten sich dann voneinander. Howard ging ins Muggellondon und Harry spazierte noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse.  
  
Er achtete nicht auf die Leute um sich, war einfach nur in Gedanken versunken. Er kam an Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten vorbei und bemerkte gar nicht, dass das geschäftige Treiben um ihn herum immer mehr abnahm. Manche Läden schlossen bereits und bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon wurden schon die Tische reingestellt. Als Harry nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich mal wieder den Kopf hob, um zu sehen, wo er sich denn befand, war es bereits dunkel und er stand vor einer kleinen Gasse. Verwirrt sah er sich um. In diesem Teil der Winkelgasse war er noch nie gewesen. Er drehte sich um. Komisch, eben war es doch noch hell, und wo sind die ganzen Leute hin? In diesem Moment schlug eine Turmuhr von irgendwoher acht Mal. Harry sah in den Himmel. Kein Mond. Er suchte nach Straßenlampen, aber auch diese gab es hier nicht. Alles war vollkommen ruhig. Das einzige, was er hörte war sein eigener Atem und das weit entfernte Geräusch von Menschen. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Er wusste nicht in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, also holte er seinen Zauberstab raus um zu apparieren, als er plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern und ein ebenso lautes Fluchen hörte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und machte sich automatisch auf einen  
  
Angriff gefasst.  
  
Doch da kam nichts.  
  
Alles blieb vollkommen ruhig.  
  
Das Geräusch war aus der Gasse gekommen. Er überlegte kurz und entschloss sich dann, mal nachzusehen. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Er flüsterte Lumos und ging, seinen Zauberstab vor sich haltend, in die Gasse. Er erkannte nicht viel im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes, aber da war auch nicht viel zu erkennen. Eine Umgekippte Mülltonne. Wahr wohl nur ne Katze. Doch dann stutzte er. Moment. Hab ich nicht eindeutig jemanden fluchen hören? er ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte weiter und stolperte plötzlich über etwas, dass sich ziemlich nach Füßen anfühlte. Wieder fluchte jemand, doch diesmal leiser, schmerzvoller. Und Harry glaubte diese Stimme zu kennen. Er ging näher an das etwas heran, was da im Weg lag, und stolperte erschrocken zurück. „Wuah!" Erneut wurde geflucht und Harry war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dieses im Weg liegende etwas zu kennen.  
  
„Malfoy?"  
  
„Verdammt Potter wie oft musst du hingucken bist du jemanden erkennst?!" fauchte Draco mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht. Harry näherte sich ihm wieder und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du...du...Malfoy...du siehst scheiße aus." Draco brachte eine äußerst klägliche Version seines Du-kannst-mich-mal- Blickes zustande und stöhnte qualvoll auf.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
„Wonach sieht's denn aus Potter?!"  
  
Harry ging wieder einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn kalt an. „Dir scheint es ja blendend zu gehen. Ich werd dann mal."Und er drehte sich um. „Nein! Warte!" Harry blieb stehen. „Warum? Du brauchst doch keine Hilfe, oder?" er ging wieder zu ihm und half ihm hoch. Harry verzichtete darauf, ihm mal eins reinzuwürgen. Dafür war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Draco stützte sich auf Harrys Schulter ab. „O.k. Malfoy, ein Lob auf meine Menschlichkeit. Ich beachte jetzt einfach mal nicht, dass ich hierfür hingerichtet werden kann. Halt dich fest." Und schon waren sie disappariert.  
  
So, da hätten wir das nächste Kapitel. Ich weis nicht, aber kann es sein, dass euch der Prolog nicht so von den Hockern gehauen hat? Nun, er ist vielleicht etwas uninteressant, aber wie bereits gesagt nötig. Ich denke jetzt wird es etwas unterhaltsamer, hoffe ich. Wenn nicht, könnte man mir das ja sagen...*pfeif* so in einem Kommi oder so... 


	3. In einer kleinen Gasse Teil 2

Sie apparierten nach Basingstoke, wo Harry eine kleine Wohnung hatte. In dem Zimmer war es stockduster, wie sollte es auch anders sein, und so stolperte Harry über ein paar Schuhe als er Licht machen wollte. Draco stöhnte wieder gequält auf und Harry hielt ihn weiter fest. Er hatte den Lichtschalter gefunden und drehte sich zu Draco, nur um erneut erschrocken zu keuchen. Draco sah furchtbar aus. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt, von einer Wunde an der Stirn, wie Harry feststellte. Er hatte ein blaues Auge und seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Seine langen blonden Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Nichts von der kalten Anmut des Slytherins war noch da. Er sah einfach nur beschissen aus. „Oh mein Gott..."Harry war zwar einiges gewohnt, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, Malfoy jemals so ramponiert zu sehen. Und für einen Draco Malfoy war das schon verdammt ramponiert. Harry hob ihn kurzerhand hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn aufs Bett legte. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und wehrte sich nicht, als Harry begann ihn auszuziehen. Dieser knöpfte gerade sein Hemd auf, das wie der Rest seiner Sachen schon ziemlich benutzt und abgetragen aussah und außerdem einen riesigen Blutfleck hatte, als er innehielt und geschockt auf den Körper unter ihm sah. „Malfoy...wer..." jemand musste ihn mit einem Messer oder einem Schwert angegriffen haben, denn quer über seinen Bauch zog sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde. Harry starte ihn eine Weile an. Das rote Blut hob sich so stark vom Weiß seiner Haut ab. Irgendwie sah es...ja, schön aus. Harry wunderte sich über seine Gedanken, doch Dracos erneutes Stöhnen holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Schnell stand er auf und holte Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel. „Das könnte kurz brennen."Sagte er warnend und reinigte die Wunde. Draco stöhnte wieder auf und hielt sich krampfhaft am Bettlaken fest. Harry sah besorgt zu ihm hoch, machte aber weiter. Es war für ihn keine neue Arbeit. Oft musste er andere Auroren verarzten, wenn grad kein Heiler in der Nähe war. Dann wusch er vorsichtig mit warmem Wasser das Blut von seinem Gesicht und desinfizierte auch dort die Wunde. Hier musste ihn ein Stein oder ähnliches getroffen haben. Er verband die Stellen und versuchte dann, ihm die Hose auszuziehen, doch als Draco schmerzvoll aufschrie ließ er es sofort. „Dein...dein Bein auch?"als Antwort kam nur ein leises Wimmern. Harry betastete vorsichtig den linken Oberschenkel, dann das Knie, die Wade und zum Schluss den Fuß. Doch Draco hatte sich nicht gerührt. Harry schluckte. Er hasste es wenn man Leuten mit Wunden noch nachträglich Schmerzen bereitete, aber es musste sein, denn Malfoy würde ihm wohl kaum definieren können, wo genau er Schmerzen hatte und welcher Knochen wie oft gebrochen war. Also kam genau dieselbe Prozedur beim rechten Oberschenkel. Nichts. Er betastete das Knie. Wieder rührte Draco sich nicht. Doch als er zum Schienbein kam, schrie er wieder auf. Harry seufzte Also schön. Er drückte leicht auf die Stelle kurz unterhalb des Knies. Draco zuckte zusammen und verkrallte sich noch mehr in den Laken, sagte aber nichts mehr. Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich gerade auf die Zunge biss, nur um nicht noch einmal vor seinem Erzfeind zu schreien. Auf einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, war Dracos Hose weg und Harry konnte seinen gebrochenen Knochen behandeln. „Ich kann das zwar nicht ganz so perfekt wie Madame Pomfrey, aber ich kann es."Meinte er und grinste Draco an, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Der scheint das gar nicht mitzukriegen. Draco lag wieder vollkommen still und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Er war in eine Art Halbschlaf gesunken und wäre wohl auch eingeschlafen, wenn ihn nicht plötzlich etwas an der Schulter berührt hätte. Er schreckte hoch, ließ sich aber sofort wieder in die Kissen fallen, da ihn die Wunde an seinem Bauch daran erinnerte, dass er sich nicht wirklich in einer guten Verfassung befand. Über ihm war das Gesicht von: „Potter."Harry ignorierte wie abwertend das klang. Er gab Malfoys Schmerzen die Schuld an dessen schlechter Laune. „Trink das."Er hielt ihm einen Becher unter die Nase, in dem sich eine Flüssigkeit befand die Draco an Madame Pomfreys Tränke erinnerte. „Bin ich lebensmüde? Ich nehme doch nichts von dir, Potter!"er spuckte den Namen gerade zu aus. „Ich weis nicht ob du lebensmüde bist."Erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Zumindest sieht es so aus, ich meine, wie viele weltweit gesuchte Todesser halten sich schon in der Winkelgasse auf?"Draco sah ihn wütend an. „Ist das etwa verboten?!" „Nein, verboten nicht, aber entsetzlich dumm." Draco sagte nichts mehr dazu und ignorierte Harry einfach erstmal. Dieser seufzte. „Mein Gott Malfoy! Wenn ich wollte, dass du tot wärst, hätte ich dich dort liegenlassen!" Draco sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Potter ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht! Ich kann auch sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen!"und mit diesen Worten stand er auf. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Draco ging zwei Schritte und dann fiel er um. „Au." Harry nickte erst. „Idiot."Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und hob Draco hoch. „Lass mich runter! Ich brauche keine Hilfe! Schon gar nicht von dir Potter! Bist du taub?! Ich brauche keine Hilfe!!"doch Harry hatte ihn einfach wieder ins Bett gelegt und konnte ihn jetzt wunderbar von oben herab ansehen. „Malfoy"sagte er und klang dabei leicht genervt. „Dein Schienbein ist gebrochen, du hast eine riesige Schnittwunde am Bauch, höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und von den anderen inneren Verletzungen will ich gar nicht sprechen. Also hättest du bitte die Güte und würdest diesen Trank hier"er deutete auf den Becher. „Zu dir nehmen und einfach still sein? Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden." „Warum sollte ICH DIR einen Gefallen tun?!"giftete ihn Draco an und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Schlechte Idee. Ganz schlechte Idee. Er fühlte, wie sich Blut in seinem Mund sammelte, schluckte es aber schnell wieder runter. Harry schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. Wieso war Malfoy nur so ein verdammter Sturkopf? Wieso ließ er sich nicht einfach helfen? „Malfoy du bist verletzt! Jetzt vergiss doch mal deinen beschissenen Stolz und nimm Hilfe an, wenn man sie dir anbietet!"sagte Harry und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben, denn langsam wurde er auch sauer. Doch Draco antwortete nicht. Harry seufzte und betrachtete den Slytherin. Es hat sich nichts verändert... Draco lag zusammengekrümmt in Harrys Bett und zitterte. Warum zuckt er denn so komisch? Harry packte ihn kurzerhand an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. An Dracos rechtem Mundwinkel lief Blut herunter und er drückte krampfhaft die Hände auf die Wunde an seinem Bauch während er immer wieder unterdrückt stöhnte. Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an. „Malfoy...ich will dir doch nur helfen." Flüsterte er und brachte Draco dazu, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu legen. Dieser wimmerte immer noch leicht und hatte es nun aufgegeben sich zu wehren. Die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß. Ohne zu murren, ließ er Harry sein Bein heilen und trank auch den Becher leer, damit sich die inneren Wunden schlossen. Dann trank er noch einen zweiten Trank, der für die äußeren Wunden war. Zum Glück schlepp ich so was immer mit mir rum. Dachte sich Harry, während er die Wunden verband. Er entfernte noch das Blut von Dracos Lippen und betrachtete dann zufrieden die inzwischen schlafende Person. Na also, da soll mir Hermine noch mal sagen ich könnte nicht heilen. Er deckte Draco zu und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Müde setze er sich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Warum passierte so was eigentlich immer ihm? Ich hasse Draco Malfoy! Und wer findet ihn halbtot? ICH! Als ob ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte, nein, da muss noch so ein kleines verwöhntes Kind kommen, was andauernd quengelt und sich nicht helfen lassen will! seufzend erhob er sich und ging in die Küche, sein Magen hatte sich eben gemeldet und verlangte etwas zu essen. „Etwas zu essen..."fragend sah er sich um. „Ob Malfoy auch was will? Wobei, der schläft ja erst mal."Also machte Harry sich kurzerhand Rührei. Als er fertig gegessen hatte, sah er wieder nach Draco. Dieser lag noch immer in seinem Bett und schlief. Sein Atem ging ruhig und er zitterte auch nicht mehr. Harry musste leicht lächeln. Draco sah jetzt gar nicht mehr wie ein kleines, verwöhntes und quengelndes Kind aus. Nein, eher wie ein hilfloses, verängstigtes Kind. „So unschuldig." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider bist du das nicht."In seiner Stimme schwang leichte Trauer mit. Er betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment, dann ging er wieder raus.  
  
Stöhnend erwachte Draco und sah sich verschlafen um. Wo bin ich denn hier? er richtete sich halb auf und betastete sein Gesicht und seinen Bauch. Da waren Verbände. Warum? War er verletzt? Schmerzen hatte er zumindest keine. Er setzte sich auf und besah sich das Zimmer in dem er sich befand genauer. Nun, sonderlich viel gab es da nicht zu sehen. Er lag in einem Doppelbett. An der einen Wand stand ein großer Eichenschrank dessen eine Tür offen stand. Aber auch in dem Schrank gab es nichts Besonderes. Auf Kleiderbügeln hingen Hemden. Meist schwarze oder grüne, nur ein weißes war dabei. Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf den Nachtisch. Eine kleine Lampe brannte dort und neben einem Photo von einem Mädchen lag ein kleines grünes Säckchen. Draco sah sich um, als hätte er Angst beobachtet zu werden, und nahm dann das Säckchen um neugierig hineinzugucken. „Wasn das?"desinteressiert, da er den Inhalt nicht kannte und so auch nicht für sich nutzen konnte, ließ er das Säckchen achtlos auf den Boden fallen und nahm stattdessen das Bild von dem Mädchen. Es war kein magisches Foto, und so bewegte es sich auch nicht. Zu sehen war eben ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie saß auf einer Wiese und lachte über irgendetwas. Wie auch das Säckchen zuvor, ließ er das Bild achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Igitt, braune Augen. Da es in diesem Zimmer nicht wirklich etwas Interessantes gab, stand er auf und verließ den Raum, um zu sehen, wo er sich überhaupt befand. Dabei bemerkte er, dass er nur Shorts trug und keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte. Innerlich fluchte er über seine Unvorsichtigkeit. Doch dann siegte seine Neugierde und er schritt den dunklen Flur entlang.  
  
Draco hatte eine Tür erreicht die er, ohne weiter nachzudenken, öffnete. Er trat ein und schaute in das verwunderte Gesicht von Harry, der gerade in einem Sessel saß. Und da viel es ihm schlagartig ein. Dass er in London war, dann der Zwischenfall in der Winkelgasse, dass Harry ihn gefunden hatte, und das er jetzt wohl bei ihm zu hause war. Harry starrte ihn einfach nur an und sagte nichts. Und Draco starrte zurück. In diese leuchtend grünen Augen. Starrte und starrte und hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn er noch länger starren würde, ihm die Augen rausfallen würden. Also wand er den Blick ab und sah auf den Boden. Dabei bemerkte er wieder, dass er nicht sonderlich viel an und auch keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte und er fühlte sich auf einmal entsetzlich hilflos und schlang die Arme um den Körper. Endlich rührte sich Harry und stand auf. Aber er sagte nichts. Er starrte Draco nur weiter an. Zu fremd war das alles für ihn. Wer konnte auch schon behaupten seinen Erzfeind und Lieblingshassperson mit nichts als Shorts bekleidet im Wohnzimmer stehen zu haben? Und Draco schien auch nicht all zu bald etwas zu sagen. Harry ging ein paar Schritte und nahm eine Decke, die auf dem Sofa lag. Er blieb kurz vor Draco stehen und reichte sie ihm. Aber Draco reagierte nicht. Er starrte immer noch. Harry fragte sich langsam wirklich, was im Kopf des Blonden vorging. Fühlte er sich bedroht? Oder hatte er einfach nur Angst? Konnte er nicht fassen dass er bei Harry Potter war? Er sah in seine stahlgrauen Augen, und versuchte irgendwelche Emotionen in ihnen zu lesen. Aber da war irgendwie nichts. Keinerlei Gefühlsregungen. Er wurde nur teilnahmslos angestarrt. Harry wollte Draco gerade fragen, wie es ihm denn ginge, als dieser plötzlich die Hand hob, ihn noch immer ausdruckslos anstarrte, und dann eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Da der Schlag ziemlich hart und Harry nicht darauf gefasst war, taumelte er ein Stück zurück und hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange. „Sag mal spinnst du?!"schrie er Draco an und kam wieder auf ihn zu. „Du hast mich einfach ausgezogen!!"Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zufrieden auf Harrys rotleuchtende Wange. „Ich musste das tun!!" „Ach ja? Wer hat das gesagt?"Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Malfoy! Du warst verletzt!!" „Ich hab nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten!!" „Glaubst du ich hab das gerne getan??!" „Natürlich hast du das gerne getan! Jeder zieht mich gerne aus!"er strich sich eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die wirr umherhingen, da sie nicht zusammen gebunden waren. Harry sah ihn angewidert an. Wie konnte er auch nur eine Minute lang glauben, dass sich Draco Malfoy, der arroganteste, selbstverliebteste, egoistischste und kotzbrockigste Schnösel aller Zeiten, geändert haben könnte? „Sicher Malfoy, und wovon träumst du nachts?"Harry legte die Decke zurück auf die Couch und war schon drauf und dran ihn rauszuschmeißen, als sich sein gryffindorisches Ehrgefühl zu Wort meldete. Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so vor die Tür setzen! So gut wie nackt, wahrscheinlich halb verhungert und obendrein von aller Welt gesucht! Harry seufze resignierend auf und sagte nur: „In der Küche steht noch etwas zu essen. Wenn du Hunger hast, nimm es dir, wenn nicht lass es sein. Und dann geh wieder ins Bett. Du bist noch zu schwach. Ich bin im Bad, falls was ist." Und damit war er verschwunden. Draco starrte ihm perplex hinterher, und dann folgte er ihm ins Bad. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als er sich erst mal umsah. Das war ganz anders, als die Bäder die er bisher gesehen hatte, doch er beschloss, sich später über die seltsamen Dinge die hier drin waren zu wundern. Harry, der sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte, sah ihn fragend an. „Falls du die Küche suchst, die ist neben dem Zimmer, in dem du geschlafen hast."Draco betrachtete kurz den mit Narben übersäten Körper vor sich, doch dann sah er in Harrys Augen und räusperte sich. „Wie was wo, kein Geschreie? Kein Racheschlag?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete seine Hose. „Ich schlag keine schwächeren." „Hey! Ich bin nicht schwach! Und schon gar nicht schwächer als du!!" Draco funkelte ihn böse an. Harry winkte ab. „Aber verletzt."Jetzt hatte auch er nur noch Shorts an. „Wie sieht's aus Malfoy, gehst du raus oder willst du mir beim Duschen zusehen?"Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Draco sah ihn angewidert an. „Sicher nicht."Und damit ging er aus dem Bad.  
  
Draco hatte sich inzwischen etwas in der Küche umgeguckt. An und für sich war er ja nicht oft an solchen Orten, und die Tatsache, dass es sich um eine Muggelküche handelte, machte diese hier nicht interessanter. Nein, im Gegenteil. Draco setzte sich an den kleinen Esstisch und betrachtete angewidert das Essen. Was war das überhaupt? In Hogwarts gab es das manchmal, aber er hatte immer vermieden, es zu essen. Denn bei ihm zu Hause hatte er so was noch nie gesehen. Wie nannten die anderen das immer? Mischei? Ja, das musste der Name sein. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht essen, aber andererseits hatte er entsetzlichen Hunger und so begann er, mit zugehaltener Nase, zu essen.  
  
Harry ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich niederprasseln und fühlte, wie die Anspannung von ihm viel und wie sich seine Muskeln lockerten. Er lehnte die Stirn an die Wand in der Dusche und schloss die Augen. Malfoy ist in deiner Küche. Draco Malfoy sitzt in deiner Küche und isst Rührei. dachte sich Harry, und nahm etwas Shampoo und begann sich die Haare zu waschen. „Wer weis ob der die Küche überhaupt gefunden hat." Als er fertig war, drehte er das Wasser ab. Eigentlich duschte er immer länger und genoss so die angenehme Wärme, aber die Tatsache dass ein rühreiessender Draco Malfoy in seiner Küche war, machte ihm doch Bedenken, und so trocknete er sich ab und zog sich einen dunkelgrünen Bademantel an.  
  
Mit nassen Haaren tapste er in die Küche und blieb erstmal leicht perplex in der Tür stehen. „Was.machst.du.da?"fragte er Draco, der sich noch immer die Nase zuhielt und das Rührei fasst komplett verputzt hatte. „Ich esse Mischei." Meinte Draco hochnäsig, als wäre es selbstverständlich mit zugehaltener Nase zu essen. „Du tust was?"Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an, und in diesem Moment hatte er alles um sich herum vergessen. Dass er Harry Potter war und dass dort Draco Malfoy saß. Dass er in Gryffindor war und Draco in Slytherin. Dass sie Feinde waren. In diesem Moment war nur wichtig, dass es recht komisch aussah, was Draco da veranstaltete. „Ich esse Mischei, und wenn ich mir die Nase zuhalte, schmeckt es sogar ganz annehmbar."Harry schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf. „Malfoy, das heißt Rührei. Und hast du es auch schon mal ohne Nasezuhalten versucht?" Draco sah ihn empört an. „Spinnst du?! Dann krieg ich ja ne Mischei- Vergiftung!!"Draco hielt sich weiterhin die Nase zu und aß auf. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte im Rausgehen: „Mach nicht mehr so lange, es ist schon spät und du musst dich noch etwas schonen."Und dann ging er zu Bett. Draco nickte geistesabwesend und war furchtbar stolz auf sich, da er es geschafft hatte, Muggelfraß zu essen.  
  
Eine Woche später, 15. April  
  
Harry stieg langsam die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber es war kurz vor Schluss noch ein Auftrag dazwischen gekommen. Harry lachte bitterböse auf, als der an die Person dachte, die sie finden sollten. Draco Malfoy. Dieses verfluchte Frettchen hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, einen Zauberer angegriffen. Und das obwohl er doch schon gesucht wurde. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Lag es daran, dass Malfoy blond war? Oder konnte er gar nichts für seine Dummheit? Erst trieb er sich, weltweit gesucht, in der Winkelgasse rum, und dann griff er einen Zauberer an. Aber nicht irgendeinen Zauberer, nein ausgerechnet Howard Fielder. Dieser lag jetzt auf der Intensivstation im St. Mungos und schlug sich mit einem Schädelbruch rum. Na ja, rumschlagen konnte man das nicht nennen. Genau genommen lag er im Koma, und man konnte nur hoffen, dass er es überlebte. Allein dass er bei dem Angriff nicht gestorben war, grenzte an ein Wunder. Aber es war nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Auror angegriffen wurde, die Harry so wütend machte. Nein, es lag daran, dass Howard in den letzten Wochen so etwas wie ein Freund für Harry geworden war. Am 31. Januar diesen Jahres hatten sie sich auf der Feier zum Jahrestag von Voldemorts Fall das erste Mal getroffen und auf Anhieb verstanden. Howard war ein Jahr jünger als Harry und hatte vorletzten Sommer seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Wie auch Harry, hatte er sich von Beginn an für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste interessiert und wollte ebenfalls seit er denken konnte Auror werden. So hatten sie immer Gesprächsstoff und auch wenn sie mal nicht sprachen, verstanden sie sich einfach gut. Sie waren keine Freunde in dem Sinne, dass sie viel miteinander unternahmen oder sagten: „Hey! Guck mal, das ist einer meiner Freunde!"aber sie waren so etwas wie Kumpel. Einer der wenigen, die Harry hatte. Nicht dass es nicht genug freiwillige gegeben hätte, oh nein. Im Orden war Harry sehr angesehen. Nicht nur, weil er einer der besten Auroren war und den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, nein, auch weil er als Mensch und Kollege einfach angenehm war. Harry machte Dinge nie unnötig kompliziert, ihm war es egal, ob man reinblütig war und er hatte als einer der wenigen den Mut, dem Minister die Meinung zu sagen. Allein dass brachte ihm unheimlich viel Bewunderung ein. Aber die wollte er eigentlich gar nicht. Was er wollte, war seine Ruhe. Mehr nicht. Einfach nur seine Ruhe. Leider hatte er dann doch mehr davon bekommen, als erwünscht. Ron war im letzten Dezember nach Dublin versetzt worden und so sah er Hermine und ihn nur noch sehr selten. Seufzend schritt er die letzten Stufen empor und blieb apruppt stehen.  
  
Nein. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War das jetzt, weil er blond war? Oder doch von Lucius und Narcissa gegerbt? Oder war das eine Vorraussetzung um Todesser zu werden? Wie dumm konnte ein Malfoy eigentlich sein? Gab es dafür ne Einheit? Zum Beispiel MI? Malfoyische Idiotenwatt? Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die letzte Stufe und stand nun vor einem schlafendem Draco Malfoy, der an seiner Tür lehnte und sich mit einem schwarzen, abgetragenen Mantel zudeckte. Harry sah auf ihn herab. Das waren doch mindestens 70 MI. Mindestens. Wenn nicht sogar 90MI. Ob es noch eine größere Einheit gab? Zum Beispiel Malfoyische Idiotenvolt? Er betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen einen Moment, und tat dann das, was er schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen mit Malfoy machen wollte. Die wahrscheinlich einzige Sache der Welt, die er noch lustiger finden würde, als den Lord zu besiegen. (Und da er das ja bereits getan hatte, stand seinem Unternehmen nichts mehr im Wege.) Er überlegte nicht mehr weiter, packte Malfoy am Kragen und warf ihn die Treppe hinunter. Harry drehte sich gar nicht mehr um, sondern ging einfach rein, und genoss drinnen den schmerzvollen Aufschrei, der vom Ende der Treppe kam.  
  
Draco schleppte sich fluchend die Treppe hoch. Oh wie er diesen Potter hasste! Er hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen, dann hätte er noch rechtzeitig reagieren können, aber so war Potter einfach im Vorteil. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht rieb er sich die Schulter. Aber es war nicht nur seine Schulter, die ihm wehtat. Sein Kopf brummte und er zog dass rechte Bein etwas nach. „...hasse ihn...aufschlitzen...Gedärme rausnehmen...häuten..." solche und andere Nettigkeiten grummelte er vor sich hin, als er endlich vor der Tür stand. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und wollte sie eintreten (Nein, er geht nicht davon aus, dass Harry ihn durch den Spion beobachtet), als sie plötzlich aufging und er sich mit voller Wucht auf den Boden packte. „Malfoy, Malfoy."Hörte er Harrys tadelnde Stimme, war sich aber sicher, dass dieser Superduper-Gryffindor grinste. „Hat dir dein Papi nie gesagt, dass man Bauchklatscher nur im Wasser macht?" Draco rappelte sich mühevoll auf und sah ihn finster an. „Das findest du wohl sehr witzig, nicht wahr Harry Potter?!"zischte er bedrohlich. Aber Harry grinste nicht, sondern sah genauso finster zurück. „Hör mal, Malfoy, als ich dich das letzte mal nicht festgenommen habe, dachte ich, du hättest deine Lektion gelernt und wärst untergetaucht, aber nein, Mister Ich-kann-alles-besser-und-muss-unbedingt-beachtet-werden ist scheinbar nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, wann es besser für ihn ist, einfach mal unsichtbar zu sein!" „Mein Gott Potter reg dich doch nicht so auf! Immerhin habe ich es überlebt, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen."Meinte Draco schnippisch. Harry sah ihn verächtlich an. „Du bist wirklich das Letzte. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde mir um dich Sorgen machen? Ganz sicher nicht."Er atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte ihn nicht schon wieder die Treppe runterschmeißen. So verlockend der Gedanke auch war. „Na was regst du dich denn so auf?"fragte Draco verständnislos und sah sich um. „Hast du noch was von der Ente?" KLATSCH „Aua! Spinnst du?!"Draco hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange und sah Harry empört an. „Mach.das.du weg.kommst."zischte Harry und hielt sich krampfhaft am Türrahmen fest, um ihm nicht noch eine zu langen. „Also letztes Mal warst du schon etwas gastfreunlicher. Du bist wirklich ein erbärmlicher Gryffindor." Diesmal folgte kein Klatschen, sondern das Geräusch, was entstand, wenn die Faust von Harry Potter auf das Kinn von Draco Malfoy traf. Und alle die die jetzt erwartet haben dass ein spektakulärer Zweikampf entsteht, muss ich leider enttäuschen. Dracos Gehirn, durch die Wucht des Aufpralls leicht verwirrt, entschloss sich auf den Standby-Modus zu schalten und so fiel Draco, recht unspektakulär, in Ohnmacht. „Ich hasse dich Malfoy, du weist gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich hasse. Du hast ne scheiß Frisur, du bringst meine Freunde halb um und du nutzt meine Wohnung als privates St. Mungos. Ich hasse dich wirklich."Und mit diesen Worten hob Harry Draco seufzend hoch und trug ihn in sein Bett.  
  
3 Tage später, 18 April  
  
Harry saß auf der Terrasse und trank genüsslich seinen Kaffee. Na ja, was man eben genüsslich nennen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war man nicht zu sehr viel Genuss bereit, wenn man die Gewissheit hatte, dass jemand der einem sehr unsympathisch war, in seinem eigenen Bett lag und partout nicht aufwachen wollte. Ja, Malfoy war ein Parasit. Ein Schmarotzer den man einfach nicht mehr loswurde. Blutsauger, Zecke, Holzbock und noch viele andere Namen vielen Harry ein, wenn er an ihn dachte. Aber der Junge konnte auch wirklich verdammt anstrengend sein. Seit 3 Tagen besetzt dieser blonde Lackaffe mein Bett! Ich könnte ihn umbringen! seufzend sah er auf die untergehende Sonne, welche Basingstoke in ein warmes, rotes Licht tauchte. Howard war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Die Heiler hatten die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, und Harry begann auch langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass er seinen Freund je wieder lachen sehen würde. Und wer war daran schuld? Malfoy. Und was tat Harry? Beherbergte diesen Mörder auch noch. Aber irgendwie konnte er nicht anders. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet. Er wusste auch nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Mitleid, mit so einem erbärmlichen Menschen, wie Draco Malfoy einer war.  
  
So hing er seinen trüben Gedanken nach, wie er es in den letzten Wochen oft getan hatte. Harry merkte es selber. Er wurde depressiv. Zwar hatte jeder mal einen schlechten Tag oder der gleichen, aber Harry wurde wirklich depressiv. Er begann bei alles und jedem nach dem Sinn zu fragen. Als wären mit Ron und Hermine sein letztes bisschen Lebenslust gegangen. Die Sonne war nun vollkommen weg und die ersten Sterne waren zu sehen, die die schwarze Nacht ankündigten. Harry hasste die Nacht. Dann fühle er sich noch einsamer, als am Tage. Am Tag fiel es nicht so sehr auf, dass man allein war, aber in der Nacht sah man, wie die Dinge wirklich standen. Er trank noch einen Schluck und sah auf seine Uhr. Kurz nach 6. In solchen Momenten vermisste er Sirius besonders. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit seinem Paten hier sitzen und einfach nur entspannen. Ganz gelassen. Ohne sich Sorgen über das Morgen machen zu müssen. In Erinnerungen schwelgen und das Glücksgefühl der Geborgenheit genießen. Aber da war kein Sirius. Keine strahlend blauen Augen die ihn warm anlächelten. Da war niemand. Nur die Nacht. Er war vollkommen allein. Gott was würde er jetzt für ein bisschen Geborgenheit und Wärme geben. Sie könnte noch so geheuchelt und unecht sein, er würde dem Teufel seine Seele verkaufen, wenn ihm jetzt nur jemand Gesellschaft leisten würde, um ihn von der schwarzen großen Leere in seinem Inneren abzulenken.  
  
„Morgen Potter."Draco war auf die Terrasse getreten, hatte sich, unter erheblichem Schwanken, seine Tasse gegriffen und trank nun aus ihr.  
  
Moment! So meinte er das jetzt aber nicht! Irgendwer da oben musste ihn hassen. Warum tauchte dieses nervige Balg eigentlich immer in den unpassensten Momenten auf? Wobei, wenn Harry es recht bedachte, konnte es gar nicht anders sein. Malfoy konnte nur in unpassenden Momenten auftauchen. Denn es gab einfach keinen Moment, der bei dem Auftauchen eines Malfoys passte.  
  
„Morgen Malfoy."Gab Harry monoton zurück und sah den schwankenden Slytherin skeptisch an. Dieser hatte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt, der neben Harrys Stuhl stand, und war nun, sich an die Stirn fassend, zum Geländer getaumelt. Lass ihn runter fallen, bitte lass ihn runter fallen. Doch Harrys Bitten wurde nicht erhört. Stattdessen stützte sich Draco am Geländer ab und sah nach unten. „Ganz schön hoch." „Müsstest du eigentlich wissen, schließlich bist du die Stufen nach unten selber runter gefallen." Draco sah ihn bitterböse an und Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco gerne eine Antwort gegeben hätte, aber sein Kopf schien ihm zu sehr weh zu tun, als dass er damit einen sinnvollen Satz zustande brächte. Wobei, dass es sehr hoch ist, ist für einen Malfoy doch schon ziemlich sinnvoll. Draco sah wieder runter und hielt sich weiter den Kopf. „Hast du Schmerzen?"fragte Harry und Draco glaubte Besorgnis herauszuhören. „Ja." „Schön."Harry grinste zufrieden und Draco packte gedanklich schon die Folterinstrumente aus. Ich hasse ihn. Oh wie ich ihn hasse! Wenn dieser Speichelleckende Arschriecher von einem Dumbledore-Groupie nicht immer was zu essen hätte, wäre er schon längst tot! Draco setzte sich in den zweiten Stuhl, der hier stand und sah wie Harry auf das in der Dunkelheit verschwindende Basingstoke. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen, doch dann fragte Draco: „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach rausgeschmissen?" Harry lächelte schwach. „Weis nicht, vielleicht weil ich so ein schlechter Gryffindor bin."Er sah zu Draco und das Lächeln verschwand, an dessen Stelle ein genervter Gesichtsausdruck trat. „Und außerdem würdest du in spätestens einer Woche wieder vor meiner Tür stehen. Du bist wie Malaria. Wenn man dich einmal hatte, wird man dich nicht mehr los." Draco grinste malfoymäßig. „Man tut was man kann." Wieder regierte das Schweigen, doch diesmal durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille. „Warum hast du ihn angegriffen?"er klang anklagend und irgendwie verzweifelt. Als könnte er nicht den kleinsten Grund für Dracos Tat erkennen. „Ich hab ihn doch gar nicht angegriffen!"Gab Draco empört zurück. Harry sah ihn wütend an. „Stimmt, du hast ihn nicht angegriffen, du hast ihn nur umgebracht!!" Draco wurde schlagartig weiß wie eine Wand. Noch weißer als sonst. Seine Augen bekamen einen merkwürdig trüben Ausdruck und flüsternd fragte er: „Er...er ist...er ist wirklich tot?"Es hörte sich so an, als wolle er den Gedanken nicht mal aussprechen, weil er solche Angst vor seiner Bestätigung hatte. Harry mustere Draco eindringlich und eine Frage brannte ihm auf der Zunge, die er schon seit der Feier im Januar stellen wollte, doch er schluckte sie runter und sagte stattdessen: „Nein...er ist nicht tot...er liegt aber im Koma und wird wohl auch nicht mehr aufwachen."Er versuchte diesen Satz so kühl und sachlich wie möglich rüber zu bringen, aber seine Stimme bebte leicht und er fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.  
  
Draco hatte geistesabwesend genickt und wurde noch blasser. „Koma...und es besteht gar keine Hoffnung?" „Ich bin kein Arzt." Wieder Schweigen. „Er hat eine Freundin, weist du. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als er." In Draco zog sich irgendetwas schmerzvoll zusammen. „Ihr Name ist Laurie, sie war in Ravenclaw." Draco schwieg weiter und ihm wurde irgendwie schlecht. „Sie sitzt jeden Tag an seinem Bett und wartet, dass er wieder aufwacht. Sie erzählt ihm, was sie so erlebt hat und was es neues in der Welt gibt. Sie singt ihm Lieder und..." Doch da wurde er von Draco unterbrochen. „Was soll das?! Willst du mein schlechtes Gewissen noch vergrößern?!" Harry sah ihn wütend an und der Hass auf Malfoy kam zurück. „Was du nicht hast, kann ich nicht vergrößern! Du bist doch auch noch stolz auf dich! Uh! Mami, Papi, ich habe einen Auror getötet!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich habe ihn nicht angegriffen...ich habe mich nur verteidigt...ich wollte ihn doch gar nicht töten..."Draco sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Es kann dir doch egal sein..."sagte Harry leise. „Ob ein Mord, oder zwei...solange es nur meine Freunde sind, die du tötest..." „Verdammt ich wollte es doch nicht!!"Draco sah ihn jetzt wütend an. „Aber du hast, und zwar nur weil du dir zu gut bist, dich irgendwo zu verstecken!!" „Was glaubst du denn, was ich hier mache?!" „Genau, du versteckst dich! Weist du, trotz allem Schwachsinn, den ihr Slytherins je verzapft habt, glaubte ich, dass ihr einigermaßen intelligent seid, und deshalb wundert es mich, dass du ausgerechnet hier bist. Ich bin Auror verdammt noch mal!! Hast du das vergessen?! Ich bin jemand der Todesser und den Rest an menschlichem Abschaum fängt und einsperrt! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dich gerade hier zu „verstecken"?!" Draco schwieg und ging wieder rein. Harry stand seufzend auf und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"fragte er, während sich der Slytherin anzog. „Kann dir doch egal sein."Zischte Draco und nahm seinen Mantel. Er wollte an Harry vorbei durch die Tür gehen, doch dieser hielt ihn plötzlich fest. „Lass mich los Potter!!"Draco fauchte ihn zornig an. Harry sah zu ihm runter und hatte das Gefühl, den kleinen verwöhnten und ewig arrogant-eingebildeten Jungen von damals vor sich zu haben. Wie er mit diesen unnatürlich hellen Augen zu ihm hoch sah, wütend und ungehalten, und doch sah man noch immer den Stolz, der ihn wohl nie verlassen würde. Ja, Stolz. Davon hatte der Slytherin mehr als Ehrgefühl. Ehrgefühl. Ob Slytherins so etwas überhaupt hatten? Oder Malfoys? Zumindest hatte er bei Draco noch nie welches gesehen. Aber er hatte ja genug Stolz. Manchmal wurden Stolz und Ehrgefühl verwechselt. Und ein andermal waren sie ein und dieselbe Sache. Vielleicht hatte er es bei Draco ja auch verwechselt.  
  
Draco sah ihn noch immer wütend an. Was sollte das? Warum ließ ihn Potter nicht einfach gehen? Er hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass das ein schlechtes Versteck war! Stattdessen starrte er ihn nur mit diesen fluoritzierenden giftgrünen Augen an. Starrte so unglaublich herablassen und allwissend und „besser". Ja, seine Augen schrieen förmlich: „Ich verachte dich!!"Warum tat er das? Was wollte er denn noch? Es hielt ihn doch wohl nicht sein beschissenes gryfindorisches Ehrgefühl davon ab, oder? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Wobei. Potter traute er das zu. Ja. Doch. Potter war einer dieser Menschen, die einfach zu viel Ehrgefühl hatten. So viel Ehrgefühl, dass es für zehn Jahrgänge voller abenteuerlustiger Gryffindors reichen würde. Aber dafür hatte er keinen Stolz. Draco hätte das alles ganz sicher nicht mit sich machen lassen, dazu war er einfach zu stolz. Aber Potter hatte keinen Stolz. Na ja, wer so viel Ehrgefühl hat, braucht auch keinen Stolz. Denn Ehrgefühl und Stolz werden oft gleichgesetzt. So wie Dumbledore und McGonagall es immer mit Mut, Tapferkeit und Dummheit getan haben. Wenn Potter und seine idiotischen Freunde nachts durch Hogwarts schlichen, irgendwelche verbotenen Tränke brauten, im nicht öffentlichen Teil der Bibliothek waren oder so nette Räumlichkeiten wie die Kammer des Schreckens besuchten, war das tapfer. Dann hatten sie echten Mut bewiesen und gezeigt dass sie, wie es sich für Dumbledore-Groupies gehörte, Ehrgefühl besaßen. Für Draco und den Rest von Slytherin war das nicht mehr als das Ausleben ihrer kranken Komplexe. Während Draco also in Erinnerungen schwelgte, tat Harry ähnliches. Er betrachtete den Slytherin genau, und glaubte jegliche Art von Gedanken oder Gefühlsregungen in seinen Augen sehen zu können. Malfoy sah seinem Vater wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Aber vielleicht kam ihm das nur so vor, weil Draco jetzt lange Haare hatte. Aber so sehr er sich auch körperlich verändert haben mochte, sein Charakter war derselbe geblieben. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Draco ein wenig von seiner Arroganz verlor, aber dem war nicht so. Dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Er hatte geglaubt, der Slytherin wäre endlich erwachsen geworden, hätte mit diesem dummen Kleinkrieg zwischen ihnen aufgehört. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Draco desillusioniert wäre. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Draco endlich erkannte, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Festen, Geld und Macht bestand. Er hatte gehofft, dass Draco endlich ein Mensch geworden wäre. Runter von seinem hohem Ross namens Reinblut. Aber es schien, als hätte das letzte Jahr nichts in Dracos Leben geändert. Als wäre alles wirkungslos an ihm vorbei gezogen. Dabei hatte sich doch so viel geändert! Allein schon die Tatsache dass er sich hier bei Harry Potter versteckte sprach doch dafür! Aber das alles schien diesen Jungen kalt zu lassen. „Lass mich los."Sagte Draco leise, aber bestimmt. „Erst sagst du mir, warum du ihn angegriffen hast."Gab Harry ebenso ruhig und bestimmt zurück. Draco sah ihn genervt an. „Potter, ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht angegriffen habe." Harry sah sich in dem Raum um. „Hier redet es sich nicht gut."Er zog ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an und stand leicht verloren in dem Zimmer. „Setz dich."Meinte Harry und deutete auf den zweiten Sessel. Zu seiner Verwunderung erwiderte Draco darauf nichts und tat was Harry sagte. Eine Zeit lang hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Draco sah sich etwas im Wohnzimmer um. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass das hier alles unter seinem Niveau war, sah es ganz nett aus. Aber irgendwie strahlte es keine heimische Atmosphäre aus. Es war mehr wie bei einer Hure, die man sehr gern hatte. Man kam immer mal wieder zu ihr zurück, aber es war nichts beständiges, nichts Festes. Kalt und distanziert. Wie diese Wohnung. Als wäre hier einmal ein Kind gestorben, und mit dem Kind war alle Wärme und alle Liebe gegangen. Und nur die Eltern blieben zurück, und lebten in der Kälte. Das einzige, was ihr Kind zurück ließ. Und sie lebten vor sich hin, und aneinander vorbei, und das Kind in seinem Grab weint, weil es die Eltern leiden sieht. Und der Tod fragt, ob er die Eltern auch holen solle. Und dann lacht er und flüstert, dass ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen sei. Und das Kind in seinem Grab, in all seiner Unschuld wünscht den Eltern alles Unglück der Welt, nur damit sie durch die eigene Hand, oder einen glücklichen Zufall sterben, und nicht mehr leiden. Und wieder lacht der Tod. Und sein Lachen wird immer lauter. Und lauter. Und lauter... „MALFOY!!" Draco schreckte hoch und sah Harry ängstlich an. Der schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Möchte mal wissen wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist." Während sich Harry die Brille putzte, sah sich Draco wieder um. Er hasste dieses Lachen, diese Stimme. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Er wollte es nie wieder hören. Und doch kam es immer wieder zurück. Es besuchte ihn, aus Angst er würde an Einsamkeit sterben. Küsste ihn nachts wach, oder mitten am Tag. Je nach dem. Harry musterte ihn skeptisch. „Hast du Tagträume oder woran hast du so intensiv gedacht, wenn du es nicht mal hörst, wie man dein Haus beleidigt. Na ja, Snape ist wirklich ziemlich hässlich, wahrscheinlich wolltest du einfach nichts dagegen sagen."Er setzte sich die Brille wieder auf. „Aber darum geht es jetzt ja gar nicht. Du sagst, du hättest Howard nicht angegriffen. Kannst du mir dann mal erklären, wie er zu diesem Schädelbruch kommt?" Draco sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, doch dann antwortete er: „Er hat mich angegriffen, und ich habe mich verteidigt. Da ich keinen Zauberstab hatte, habe ich seinen Kopf, in einem Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit, gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Ich wollte nur mein Leben retten."Draco hatte ihm während er das sagte in die Augen gesehen. Seine Stimme war ruhig. Er schien von der Wahrheit seiner Worte überzeugt, denn er versuchte nicht, sich noch weiter zu rechtfertigen. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Bitte? Du wolltest dein Leben retten? O.k. das versteh ich ja noch, aber deswegen musstest du ihn doch nicht gleich umbringen!" Draco sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an. „Hörst du mir denn nicht zu? Ich wollte ihn doch nicht umbringen! Ich hab das nicht mit der Absicht getan, ihn zu töten! Er sollte nur kurz taumeln, oder von mir aus auch bewusstlos werden, damit ich Zeit hatte, abzuhauen. Er sollte doch nicht sterben verdammt!!" Dracos Stimme wurde immer lauter und Harry spürte, wie der Slytherin anfing, unruhig zu werden. Dass Harry ihn des Mordes bezichtigte, regte ihn scheinbar sehr auf. „Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf!"Harry hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben. Draco seufzte und war still. Er wollte ihn doch nicht umbringen! Warum nur glaubte Potter ihm nicht? Harry beobachtete den Slytherin, der vollkommen bewegungslos dasaß. Als wäre er aus Stein. Aber Harry wusste es besser. Wenn Draco Malfoy still saß, und man glaubte er wäre gedanklich weit weg, irrte man sich gewaltig. Denn so ruhig sein Körper auch schien, ein Blick in seine Augen reichte um zu sehen, dass er extrem aufgewühlt war. Ja, das war eine seiner Schwächen. Immer schon hatte er eine Maske aufgesetzt, um keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen, aber seine eigenen Augen machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Harry wand den Blick ab und er viel auf eine Uhr. Es war jetzt kurz vor 8. Er sah wieder zu Draco, der ihn beobachtet hatte und stellte endlich die Frage, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte: „Du hast noch nie einen Menschen getötet, oder?" Draco sah ihn an und schwieg. Harry hoffte, nein, wünschte sich förmlich dass Draco mit nein antworten würde. Draco blinzelte kurz und sagte dann leise, aber bestimmt: „Nein." Harry atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Dieses eine Wort, erschien ihm wie eine jahrhundertelange Wahrheit, die er einfach nur vergessen hatte. „Aber du wirst gesucht." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst dabei. Du kennst die Gründe." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe geglaubt die Gründe zu kennen. Ich dachte, du hättest jemanden umgebracht, aber das hast du nicht." „Du glaubst mir?"fragte Draco überrascht und Harry musste leicht lächeln. Dracos Augen hatten diesen komischen Glanz, als er das fragte. Wie ein kleines Kind, das ein lang erwartetes Geschenk, welches es bereits aufgegeben hatte, doch noch bekam. „Ja. Ich glaube dir." Draco nickte. „Danke." Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. Hatte Draco Malfoy sich eben wirklich bedankt? Und dann auch noch bei ihm? Bei Harry Potter? „Es ist dir sehr wichtig, dass ich dir glaube, nicht?" Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Ich würde mich sogar freuen, wenn das Wiesel mir glauben würde. Oder nein. Vielleicht doch nicht." Draco grinste und Harry musste einfach auch grinsen. Manche Dinge änderten sich halt nie. Und das war gut. Das tat verdammt gut. Es waren solche Kleinigkeiten, die noch hoffen und glauben ließen. Ja. Harry war wirklich froh darüber Malfoy hier, bei sich zu haben. Er konnte ihn nicht leiden. Er hasste ihn. Aber er brauchte ihn einfach. Jetzt, da niemand sonst da war, mit dem er noch die „Gute Alte Zeit"erlebt hatte. Und es störte ihn nicht einmal besonders, dass Draco Ron beleidigt hatte. Das gehörte eben einfach dazu. Das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern. Das durfte sich einfach nicht ändern. Das brauchte er so wie die Luft zum atmen. Ja. Malfoy war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es doch irgendwie ging. Dass man alles überstehen konnte. Trotz des Hasses, den sie füreinander hegten, waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Auch wenn man das erst im letzten Jahr gesehen hatte. Ihre Leben hatten vollkommen unterschiedlich begonnen, und jetzt, nicht am Ende, aber ein ganzes Stück später, verliefen sie ziemlich gleich. Das Schicksal war nicht gerade sanft mit ihnen umgesprungen, mit Harry wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen schlechter als mit Draco, aber im Großen und Ganzen wussten sie, wie es dem anderen ging, was er fühlen musste. Wie es war, von seinen eigenen Idealen verraten zu werden. Harry lächelte ihn an. „Ich hasse dich." Draco lächelte zurück. „Ich dich auch." Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Draco sah geistesabwesend auf Harry. Irgendwie war das alles so surreal und doch echt. Sie hatten sich verändert, und waren doch die gleichen geblieben. Harry kam ihm so erwachsen vor. So weise. Nun, er hatte schon eine Menge erlebt. Und so wie es aussah, mehr schlechte Dinge als gute. Er konnte die Einsamkeit, die diesem Jungen anhaftete, gerade zu schmecken. Ja, Potters Leben war wirklich etwas, das sich niemand wünschte. Aber hatte man denn eine Wahl? Es kam, wie es kam. Man konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in welches Leben man geboren wurde. Man konnte nur improvisieren, und irgendwie etwas draus machen. Und wenn es nur bei dem Versuch blieb. „Wo war dein Zauberstab?"durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille und Dracos Blick klärte sich. „Zerbrochen." „Zerbrochen?" „Ja. Bevor du mich in der Winkelgasse gefunden hast, wurde ich angegriffen. Und dabei wurde er zerbrochen." „Auroren?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eine Gruppe von diesem Möchtegern- Auroren. Die waren scharf auf das Kopfgeld. Unnützes Pack."Meinte er abfällig und sein Gesicht bekam einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck. „Tja, alles die Schuld von unserem lieben Minister." Draco nickte und schwieg. Harry sah ihn eine Zeit lang an und fragte dann schließlich: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weis nicht. Mich verstecken. Oder fangen lassen. Keine Ahnung." „Spinnst du? Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach fangen lassen!"meinte Harry empört und Draco sah ihn nur verwirrt an. „Na ja, mein Gott ich kann mich natürlich auch gleich von dir abführen lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist." „Nun red doch nicht so einen Scheiß! Du hast niemanden getötet und das mit Howard war ein Unfall! Du kannst dich doch nicht gefangen nehmen lassen! Dann unterstützt du Fudge doch nur!" „Potter, ich sitze hier mit einem Auror. Selbst wenn ich jetzt gehe, würde ich früher oder später wieder geschnappt werden." „Geh ins Exil!" „Potter es gibt kein Exil! Leute wie ich sind weltweit gesucht! Kennst du die Bedeutung des Wortes weltweit? Das heißt, in jedem, noch so kleinen, verfickten Ländchen das es gibt, kennt man mein Gesicht und warten darauf, dass ich vorbei komme und mich massakrieren lasse!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben." „Was wird das? Eine dieser berühmt-berüchtigten Motivierungsreden, die der Holzkopf Wood immer gehalten hat?" Harry seufzte genervt. „Nein, ich finde nur, dass es unter deinem Niveau ist, dich einfach fangen zu lassen." „Oho, war das etwa ein Kompliment aus des Goldjungen Mund?"fragte Draco höhnisch und grinste sein so typisches Malfoy-Grinsen, dass Harry seit der Feier im Januar nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er dachte wirklich, Draco hätte es verlernt. Aber wie schon gesagt, manche Dinge ändern sich halt nie. „Ja, von mir aus sie es als ein Kompliment, wenn du dich dadurch nicht so gehen lässt." „Ich werde so oder so gefangen genommen, ob heute oder morgen spielt da doch keine Rolle mehr, also mach deinen Job und verschon mich mit deinem Motivationsgelaber." Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Was soll das denn jetzt Potter?!" „Warum sollte ich das machen?" „Weil das dein Job ist!" „Nein. Mein Job ist es, die Leute zu fangen, die eine Gefahr sind. Und bei allem Respekt (den er nicht vor ihm hatte), du bist nun wirklich keine Gefahr." „Das weis ich selber."Gab Draco zähneknirschend zurück. „Na also. Versteck dich, bis das wieder in Ordnung gekommen ist, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weis, wann das sein soll." „Man verdammt ich kann mich nicht verstecken! Es gibt kein Exil und egal wo ich hinkomme, überall stehen bewaffnete Auroren oder Nicht-Auroren! Wenn ich mich wirklich verstecken wollte, und sicher sein könnte, dass man mich nicht findet, an dem Ort nicht mal sucht, müsste ich schon bei einem Auror selbst wohnen. Aber das geht halt nicht."Draco seufzte und Harry wollte gerade etwas antworten, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er stand auf, warf Draco noch einen warnenden Blick zu und ging dann an die Tür.  
  
So, hier machen wa erst mal nen Schnitt. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und möchte mich noch mal entschuldigen, weil es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich sage nur: Latein, Internetverbot, Mathe, Latein.  
  
Und noch mal Danke an meine Reviewers!!!!! 


	4. Mischei und Butterbier

_Oh Gott es ist echt lange her, seit ich hoch geladen habe, nicht? Wahrscheinlich lebt schon gar keiner mehr von den Zeitzeugen, die einst sahen wie hier fast regelmäßig was von mir kam…nun gut, ich möchte mich bei allen Lesern entschuldigen, die ich so lange hab warten lassen. (falls es jemanden gibt, der das wirklich noch lesen möchte…)Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ist nicht zu lang…nachher habt ihr keine Lust ein Review zu hinterlassen… na ja, ich hoffe halt einfach mal dass sie manche dazu erbarmen mir zu schreiben"_

_Ganz vielen lieben dank an die Menschen die mir schon was geschrieben haben!_

_Tja, also mehr lässt sich eigentlich nicht zu sagen…ich wird nur immer schlechter…_

_Na gut, viel spaß also wenn es denn möglich ist! _

_Eine Woche später, 15. April_

Harry stieg langsam die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber es war kurz vor Schluss noch ein Auftrag dazwischen gekommen. Harry lachte bitterböse auf, als der an die Person dachte, die sie finden sollten.

Draco Malfoy.

Dieses verfluchte Frettchen hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, einen Zauberer angegriffen. Und das obwohl er doch schon gesucht wurde. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Lag es daran, dass Malfoy blond war? Oder konnte er gar nichts für seine Dummheit? Erst trieb er sich, weltweit gesucht, in der Winkelgasse rum, und dann griff er einen Zauberer an. Aber nicht irgendeinen Zauberer, nein ausgerechnet Howard Fielder. Dieser lag jetzt auf der Intensivstation im St. Mungos und schlug sich mit einem Schädelbruch rum. Na ja, rumschlagen konnte man das nicht nennen. Genau genommen lag er im Koma, und man konnte nur hoffen, dass er es überlebte. Allein dass er bei dem Angriff nicht gestorben war, grenzte an ein Wunder. Aber es war nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Auror angegriffen wurde, die Harry so wütend machte. Nein, es lag daran, dass Howard in den letzten Wochen so etwas wie ein Freund für Harry geworden war. Am 31. Januar diesen Jahres hatten sie sich auf der Feier zum Jahrestag von Voldemorts Fall das erste Mal getroffen und auf Anhieb verstanden. Howard war ein Jahr jünger als Harry und hatte vorletzten Sommer seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Wie auch Harry, hatte er sich von Beginn an für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste interessiert und wollte ebenfalls seit er denken konnte Auror werden. So hatten sie immer Gesprächsstoff und auch wenn sie mal nicht sprachen, verstanden sie sich einfach gut. Sie waren keine Freunde in dem Sinne, dass sie viel miteinander unternahmen oder sagten: „Hey! Guck mal, das ist einer meiner Freunde!" aber sie waren so etwas wie Kumpel. Einer der wenigen, die Harry hatte. Nicht dass es nicht genug freiwillige gegeben hätte, oh nein. Im Orden war Harry sehr angesehen. Nicht nur, weil er einer der besten Auroren war und den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte, nein, auch weil er als Mensch und Kollege einfach angenehm war. Harry machte Dinge nie unnötig kompliziert, ihm war es egal, ob man reinblütig war und er hatte als einer der wenigen den Mut, dem Minister die Meinung zu sagen. Allein dass brachte ihm unheimlich viel Bewunderung ein. Aber die wollte er eigentlich gar nicht. Was er wollte, war seine Ruhe. Mehr nicht. Einfach nur seine Ruhe.

Leider hatte er dann doch mehr davon bekommen, als erwünscht. Ron war im letzten Dezember nach Dublin versetzt worden und so sah er Hermine und ihn nur noch sehr selten. Seufzend schritt er die letzten Stufen empor und blieb apruppt stehen.

Nein. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War das jetzt, weil er blond war? Oder doch von Lucius und Narcissa gegerbt? Oder war das eine Vorraussetzung um Todesser zu werden? Wie dumm konnte ein Malfoy eigentlich sein? Gab es dafür ne Einheit? Zum Beispiel MI? Malfoyische Idiotenwatt? Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die letzte Stufe und stand nun vor einem schlafendem Draco Malfoy, der an seiner Tür lehnte und sich mit einem schwarzen, abgetragenen Mantel zudeckte. Harry sah auf ihn herab. Das waren doch mindestens 70 MI. Mindestens. Wenn nicht sogar 90MI. Ob es noch eine größere Einheit gab? Zum Beispiel Malfoyische Idiotenvolt? Er betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen einen Moment, und tat dann das, was er schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen mit Malfoy machen wollte. Die wahrscheinlich einzige Sache der Welt, die er noch lustiger finden würde, als den Lord zu besiegen. (Und da er das ja bereits getan hatte, stand seinem Unternehmen nichts mehr im Wege.) Er überlegte nicht mehr weiter, packte Malfoy am Kragen und warf ihn die Treppe hinunter.

Harry drehte sich gar nicht mehr um, sondern ging einfach rein, und genoss drinnen den schmerzvollen Aufschrei, der vom Ende der Treppe kam.

Draco schleppte sich fluchend die Treppe hoch. Oh wie er diesen Potter hasste! Er hätte nicht einschlafen dürfen, dann hätte er noch rechtzeitig reagieren können, aber so war Potter einfach im Vorteil. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht rieb er sich die Schulter. Aber es war nicht nur seine Schulter, die ihm wehtat. Sein Kopf brummte und er zog dass rechte Bein etwas nach. „...hasse ihn...aufschlitzen...Gedärme rausnehmen...häuten..." solche und andere Nettigkeiten grummelte er vor sich hin, als er endlich vor der Tür stand. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und wollte sie eintreten (Nein, er geht nicht davon aus, dass Harry ihn durch den Spion beobachtet), als sie plötzlich aufging und er sich mit voller Wucht auf den Boden packte.

„Malfoy, Malfoy." Hörte er Harrys tadelnde Stimme, war sich aber sicher, dass dieser Superduper-Gryffindor grinste.

„Hat dir dein Papi nie gesagt, dass man Bauchklatscher nur im Wasser macht?"

Draco rappelte sich mühevoll auf und sah ihn finster an. „Das findest du wohl sehr witzig, nicht wahr Harry Potter!" zischte er bedrohlich.

Aber Harry grinste nicht, sondern sah genauso finster zurück. „Hör mal, Malfoy, als ich dich das letzte mal nicht festgenommen habe, dachte ich, du hättest deine Lektion gelernt und wärst untergetaucht, aber nein, Mister Ich-kann-alles-besser-und-muss-unbedingt-beachtet-werden ist scheinbar nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, wann es besser für ihn ist, einfach mal unsichtbar zu sein!"

„Mein Gott Potter reg dich doch nicht so auf! Immerhin habe ich es überlebt, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen." Meinte Draco schnippisch.

Harry sah ihn verächtlich an.

„Du bist wirklich das Letzte. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde mir um dich Sorgen machen? Ganz sicher nicht." Er atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Er durfte ihn nicht schon wieder die Treppe runterschmeißen. So verlockend der Gedanke auch war.

„Na was regst du dich denn so auf?" fragte Draco verständnislos und sah sich um. „Hast du noch was von der Ente?"

KLATSCH

„Aua! Spinnst du!" Draco hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange und sah Harry empört an. „Mach.das.du weg.kommst." zischte Harry und hielt sich krampfhaft am Türrahmen fest, um ihm nicht noch eine zu langen.

„Also letztes Mal warst du schon etwas gastfreunlicher. Du bist wirklich ein erbärmlicher Gryffindor."

Diesmal folgte kein Klatschen, sondern das Geräusch, was entstand, wenn die Faust von Harry Potter auf das Kinn von Draco Malfoy traf. Und alle die die jetzt erwartet haben dass ein spektakulärer Zweikampf entsteht, muss ich leider enttäuschen. Dracos Gehirn, durch die Wucht des Aufpralls leicht verwirrt, entschloss sich auf den Standby-Modus zu schalten und so fiel Draco, recht unspektakulär, in Ohnmacht.

„Ich hasse dich Malfoy, du weist gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich hasse. Du hast ne scheiß Frisur, du bringst meine Freunde halb um und du nutzt meine Wohnung als privates St. Mungos. Ich hasse dich wirklich." Und mit diesen Worten hob Harry Draco seufzend hoch und trug ihn in sein Bett.

_3 Tage später, 18 April_

Harry saß auf der Terrasse und trank genüsslich seinen Kaffee. Na ja, was man eben genüsslich nennen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war man nicht zu sehr viel Genuss bereit, wenn man die Gewissheit hatte, dass jemand der einem sehr unsympathisch war, in seinem eigenen Bett lag und partout nicht aufwachen wollte.

Ja, Malfoy war ein Parasit. Ein Schmarotzer den man einfach nicht mehr loswurde. Blutsauger, Zecke, Holzbock und noch viele andere Namen vielen Harry ein, wenn er an ihn dachte. Aber der Junge konnte auch wirklich verdammt anstrengend sein.

Seit 3 Tagen besetzt dieser blonde Lackaffe mein Bett! Ich könnte ihn umbringen! seufzend sah er auf die untergehende Sonne, welche Basingstoke in ein warmes, rotes Licht tauchte.

Howard war noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Die Heiler hatten die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, und Harry begann auch langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass er seinen Freund je wieder lachen sehen würde. Und wer war daran schuld?

Malfoy.

Und was tat Harry? Beherbergte diesen Mörder auch noch. Aber irgendwie konnte er nicht anders. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet. Er wusste auch nicht warum. Vielleicht, weil sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Mitleid, mit so einem erbärmlichen Menschen, wie Draco Malfoy einer war.

So hing er seinen trüben Gedanken nach, wie er es in den letzten Wochen oft getan hatte.

Harry merkte es selber. Er wurde depressiv. Zwar hatte jeder mal einen schlechten Tag oder der gleichen, aber Harry wurde wirklich depressiv. Er begann bei alles und jedem nach dem Sinn zu fragen. Als wären mit Ron und Hermine sein letztes bisschen Lebenslust gegangen.

Die Sonne war nun vollkommen weg und die ersten Sterne waren zu sehen, die die schwarze Nacht ankündigten. Harry hasste die Nacht. Dann fühle er sich noch einsamer, als am Tage. Am Tag fiel es nicht so sehr auf, dass man allein war, aber in der Nacht sah man, wie die Dinge wirklich standen. Er trank noch einen Schluck und sah auf seine Uhr. Kurz nach 6. In solchen Momenten vermisste er Sirius besonders. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit seinem Paten hier sitzen und einfach nur entspannen. Ganz gelassen. Ohne sich Sorgen über das Morgen machen zu müssen. In Erinnerungen schwelgen und das Glücksgefühl der Geborgenheit genießen.

Aber da war kein Sirius.

Keine strahlend blauen Augen die ihn warm anlächelten.

Da war niemand.

Nur die Nacht.

Er war vollkommen allein.

Gott was würde er jetzt für ein bisschen Geborgenheit und Wärme geben. Sie könnte noch so geheuchelt und unecht sein, er würde dem Teufel seine Seele verkaufen, wenn ihm jetzt nur jemand Gesellschaft leisten würde, um ihn von der schwarzen großen Leere in seinem Inneren abzulenken.

„Morgen Potter." Draco war auf die Terrasse getreten, hatte sich, unter erheblichem Schwanken, seine Tasse gegriffen und trank nun aus ihr.

Moment! So meinte er das jetzt aber nicht! Irgendwer da oben musste ihn hassen. Warum tauchte dieses nervige Balg eigentlich immer in den unpassensten Momenten auf? Wobei, wenn Harry es recht bedachte, konnte es gar nicht anders sein. Malfoy konnte nur in unpassenden Momenten auftauchen. Denn es gab einfach keinen Moment, der bei dem Auftauchen eines Malfoys passte.

„Morgen Malfoy." Gab Harry monoton zurück und sah den schwankenden Slytherin skeptisch an. Dieser hatte die Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt, der neben Harrys Stuhl stand, und war nun, sich an die Stirn fassend, zum Geländer getaumelt.

Lass ihn runter fallen, bitte lass ihn runter fallen. Doch Harrys Bitten wurde nicht erhört. Stattdessen stützte sich Draco am Geländer ab und sah nach unten.

„Ganz schön hoch."

„Müsstest du eigentlich wissen, schließlich bist du die Stufen nach unten selber runter gefallen."

Draco sah ihn bitterböse an und Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco gerne eine Antwort gegeben hätte, aber sein Kopf schien ihm zu sehr weh zu tun, als dass er damit einen sinnvollen Satz zustande brächte.

Wobei, dass es sehr hoch ist, ist für einen Malfoy doch schon ziemlich sinnvoll. 

Draco sah wieder runter und hielt sich weiter den Kopf.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Harry und Draco glaubte Besorgnis herauszuhören.

„Ja."

„Schön." Harry grinste zufrieden und Draco packte gedanklich schon die Folterinstrumente aus. Ich hasse ihn. Oh wie ich ihn hasse! Wenn dieser Speichelleckende Arschriecher von einem Dumbledore-Groupie nicht immer was zu essen hätte, wäre er schon längst tot! 

Draco setzte sich in den zweiten Stuhl, der hier stand und sah wie Harry auf das in der Dunkelheit verschwindende Basingstoke.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen, doch dann fragte Draco: „Warum hast du mich nicht einfach rausgeschmissen?"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Weis nicht, vielleicht weil ich so ein schlechter Gryffindor bin." Er sah zu Draco und das Lächeln verschwand, an dessen Stelle ein genervter Gesichtsausdruck trat.

„Und außerdem würdest du in spätestens einer Woche wieder vor meiner Tür stehen. Du bist wie Malaria. Wenn man dich einmal hatte, wird man dich nicht mehr los."

Draco grinste malfoymäßig. „Man tut was man kann."

Wieder regierte das Schweigen, doch diesmal durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille.

„Warum hast du ihn angegriffen?" er klang anklagend und irgendwie verzweifelt. Als könnte er nicht den kleinsten Grund für Dracos Tat erkennen.

„Ich hab ihn doch gar nicht angegriffen!" Gab Draco empört zurück.

Harry sah ihn wütend an. „Stimmt, du hast ihn nicht angegriffen, du hast ihn nur umgebracht!"

Draco wurde schlagartig weiß wie eine Wand. Noch weißer als sonst. Seine Augen bekamen einen merkwürdig trüben Ausdruck und flüsternd fragte er: „Er...er ist...er ist wirklich tot?" Es hörte sich so an, als wolle er den Gedanken nicht mal aussprechen, weil er solche Angst vor seiner Bestätigung hatte.

Harry mustere Draco eindringlich und eine Frage brannte ihm auf der Zunge, die er schon seit der Feier im Januar stellen wollte, doch er schluckte sie runter und sagte stattdessen: „Nein...er ist nicht tot...er liegt aber im Koma und wird wohl auch nicht mehr aufwachen." Er versuchte diesen Satz so kühl und sachlich wie möglich rüber zu bringen, aber seine Stimme bebte leicht und er fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

Draco hatte geistesabwesend genickt und wurde noch blasser.

„Koma...und es besteht gar keine Hoffnung?"

„Ich bin kein Arzt."

Wieder Schweigen.

„Er hat eine Freundin, weist du. Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als er."

In Draco zog sich irgendetwas schmerzvoll zusammen.

„Ihr Name ist Laurie, sie war in Ravenclaw."

Draco schwieg weiter und ihm wurde irgendwie schlecht.

„Sie sitzt jeden Tag an seinem Bett und wartet, dass er wieder aufwacht. Sie erzählt ihm, was sie so erlebt hat und was es neues in der Welt gibt. Sie singt ihm Lieder und..."

Doch da wurde er von Draco unterbrochen. „Was soll das! Willst du mein schlechtes Gewissen noch vergrößern!"

Harry sah ihn wütend an und der Hass auf Malfoy kam zurück.

„Was du nicht hast, kann ich nicht vergrößern! Du bist doch auch noch stolz auf dich! Uh! Mami, Papi, ich habe einen Auror getötet!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf.

„Ich habe ihn nicht angegriffen...ich habe mich nur verteidigt...ich wollte ihn doch gar nicht töten..." Draco sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Es kann dir doch egal sein..." sagte Harry leise.

„Ob ein Mord, oder zwei...solange es nur meine Freunde sind, die du tötest..."

„Verdammt ich wollte es doch nicht!" Draco sah ihn jetzt wütend an.

„Aber du hast, und zwar nur weil du dir zu gut bist, dich irgendwo zu verstecken!"

„Was glaubst du denn, was ich hier mache!"

„Genau, du versteckst dich! Weist du, trotz allem Schwachsinn, den ihr Slytherins je verzapft habt, glaubte ich, dass ihr einigermaßen intelligent seid, und deshalb wundert es mich, dass du ausgerechnet hier bist. Ich bin Auror verdammt noch mal! Hast du das vergessen! Ich bin jemand der Todesser und den Rest an menschlichem Abschaum fängt und einsperrt! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dich gerade hier zu „verstecken"!"

Draco schwieg und ging wieder rein.

Harry stand seufzend auf und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er, während sich der Slytherin anzog.

„Kann dir doch egal sein." Zischte Draco und nahm seinen Mantel. Er wollte an Harry vorbei durch die Tür gehen, doch dieser hielt ihn plötzlich fest.

„Lass mich los Potter!" Draco fauchte ihn zornig an.

Harry sah zu ihm runter und hatte das Gefühl, den kleinen verwöhnten und ewig arrogant-eingebildeten Jungen von damals vor sich zu haben. Wie er mit diesen unnatürlich hellen Augen zu ihm hoch sah, wütend und ungehalten, und doch sah man noch immer den Stolz, der ihn wohl nie verlassen würde. Ja, Stolz. Davon hatte der Slytherin mehr als Ehrgefühl. Ehrgefühl. Ob Slytherins so etwas überhaupt hatten? Oder Malfoys? Zumindest hatte er bei Draco noch nie welches gesehen. Aber er hatte ja genug Stolz. Manchmal wurden Stolz und Ehrgefühl verwechselt. Und ein andermal waren sie ein und dieselbe Sache. Vielleicht hatte er es bei Draco ja auch verwechselt.

Draco sah ihn noch immer wütend an. Was sollte das? Warum ließ ihn Potter nicht einfach gehen? Er hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass das ein schlechtes Versteck war! Stattdessen starrte er ihn nur mit diesen fluoritzierenden giftgrünen Augen an. Starrte so unglaublich herablassen und allwissend und „besser". Ja, seine Augen schrieen förmlich: „Ich verachte dich!" Warum tat er das? Was wollte er denn noch? Es hielt ihn doch wohl nicht sein beschissenes gryfindorisches Ehrgefühl davon ab, oder? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Wobei. Potter traute er das zu. Ja. Doch. Potter war einer dieser Menschen, die einfach zu viel Ehrgefühl hatten. So viel Ehrgefühl, dass es für zehn Jahrgänge voller abenteuerlustiger Gryffindors reichen würde. Aber dafür hatte er keinen Stolz. Draco hätte das alles ganz sicher nicht mit sich machen lassen, dazu war er einfach zu stolz. Aber Potter hatte keinen Stolz. Na ja, wer so viel Ehrgefühl hat, braucht auch keinen Stolz. Denn Ehrgefühl und Stolz werden oft gleichgesetzt.

So wie Dumbledore und McGonagall es immer mit Mut, Tapferkeit und Dummheit getan haben.

Wenn Potter und seine idiotischen Freunde nachts durch Hogwarts schlichen, irgendwelche verbotenen Tränke brauten, im nicht öffentlichen Teil der Bibliothek waren oder so nette Räumlichkeiten wie die Kammer des Schreckens besuchten, war das tapfer. Dann hatten sie echten Mut bewiesen und gezeigt dass sie, wie es sich für Dumbledore-Groupies gehörte, Ehrgefühl besaßen.

Für Draco und den Rest von Slytherin war das nicht mehr als das Ausleben ihrer kranken Komplexe.

Während Draco also in Erinnerungen schwelgte, tat Harry ähnliches.

Er betrachtete den Slytherin genau, und glaubte jegliche Art von Gedanken oder Gefühlsregungen in seinen Augen sehen zu können.

Malfoy sah seinem Vater wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Aber vielleicht kam ihm das nur so vor, weil Draco jetzt lange Haare hatte. Aber so sehr er sich auch körperlich verändert haben mochte, sein Charakter war derselbe geblieben.

Harry hatte geglaubt, dass die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit dafür gesorgt hatten, dass Draco ein wenig von seiner Arroganz verlor, aber dem war nicht so. Dem war ganz und gar nicht so. Er hatte geglaubt, der Slytherin wäre endlich erwachsen geworden, hätte mit diesem dummen Kleinkrieg zwischen ihnen aufgehört. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Draco desillusioniert wäre. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Draco endlich erkannte, dass die Welt nicht nur aus Festen, Geld und Macht bestand. Er hatte gehofft, dass Draco endlich ein Mensch geworden wäre. Runter von seinem hohem Ross namens Reinblut. Aber es schien, als hätte das letzte Jahr nichts in Dracos Leben geändert. Als wäre alles wirkungslos an ihm vorbei gezogen.

Dabei hatte sich doch so viel geändert! Allein schon die Tatsache dass er sich hier bei Harry Potter versteckte sprach doch dafür!

Aber das alles schien diesen Jungen kalt zu lassen.

„Lass mich los." Sagte Draco leise, aber bestimmt.

„Erst sagst du mir, warum du ihn angegriffen hast." Gab Harry ebenso ruhig und bestimmt zurück.

Draco sah ihn genervt an. „Potter, ich hab dir bereits gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht angegriffen habe."

Harry sah sich in dem Raum um. „Hier redet es sich nicht gut." Er zog ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an und stand leicht verloren in dem Zimmer.

„Setz dich." Meinte Harry und deutete auf den zweiten Sessel. Zu seiner Verwunderung erwiderte Draco darauf nichts und tat was Harry sagte.

Eine Zeit lang hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Draco sah sich etwas im Wohnzimmer um. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass das hier alles unter seinem Niveau war, sah es ganz nett aus. Aber irgendwie strahlte es keine heimische Atmosphäre aus. Es war mehr wie bei einer Hure, die man sehr gern hatte. Man kam immer mal wieder zu ihr zurück, aber es war nichts beständiges, nichts Festes. Kalt und distanziert. Wie diese Wohnung. Als wäre hier einmal ein Kind gestorben, und mit dem Kind war alle Wärme und alle Liebe gegangen. Und nur die Eltern blieben zurück, und lebten in der Kälte. Das einzige, was ihr Kind zurück ließ. Und sie lebten vor sich hin, und aneinander vorbei, und das Kind in seinem Grab weint, weil es die Eltern leiden sieht. Und der Tod fragt, ob er die Eltern auch holen solle. Und dann lacht er und flüstert, dass ihre Zeit noch nicht gekommen sei. Und das Kind in seinem Grab, in all seiner Unschuld wünscht den Eltern alles Unglück der Welt, nur damit sie durch die eigene Hand, oder einen glücklichen Zufall sterben, und nicht mehr leiden. Und wieder lacht der Tod. Und sein Lachen wird immer lauter. Und lauter. Und lauter...

„MALFOY!"

Draco schreckte hoch und sah Harry ängstlich an.

Der schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Möchte mal wissen wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist."

Während sich Harry die Brille putzte, sah sich Draco wieder um.

Er hasste dieses Lachen, diese Stimme. Er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Er wollte es nie wieder hören. Und doch kam es immer wieder zurück. Es besuchte ihn, aus Angst er würde an Einsamkeit sterben. Küsste ihn nachts wach, oder mitten am Tag. Je nach dem.

Harry musterte ihn skeptisch. „Hast du Tagträume oder woran hast du so intensiv gedacht, wenn du es nicht mal hörst, wie man dein Haus beleidigt. Na ja, Snape ist wirklich ziemlich hässlich, wahrscheinlich wolltest du einfach nichts dagegen sagen." Er setzte sich die Brille wieder auf. „Aber darum geht es jetzt ja gar nicht. Du sagst, du hättest Howard nicht angegriffen. Kannst du mir dann mal erklären, wie er zu diesem Schädelbruch kommt?"

Draco sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, doch dann antwortete er: „Er hat mich angegriffen, und ich habe mich verteidigt. Da ich keinen Zauberstab hatte, habe ich seinen Kopf, in einem Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit, gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Ich wollte nur mein Leben retten." Draco hatte ihm während er das sagte in die Augen gesehen. Seine Stimme war ruhig. Er schien von der Wahrheit seiner Worte überzeugt, denn er versuchte nicht, sich noch weiter zu rechtfertigen.

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Bitte? Du wolltest dein Leben retten? O.k. das versteh ich ja noch, aber deswegen musstest du ihn doch nicht gleich umbringen!"

Draco sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an. „Hörst du mir denn nicht zu? Ich wollte ihn doch nicht umbringen! Ich hab das nicht mit der Absicht getan, ihn zu töten! Er sollte nur kurz taumeln, oder von mir aus auch bewusstlos werden, damit ich Zeit hatte, abzuhauen. Er sollte doch nicht sterben verdammt!" Dracos Stimme wurde immer lauter und Harry spürte, wie der Slytherin anfing, unruhig zu werden. Dass Harry ihn des Mordes bezichtigte, regte ihn scheinbar sehr auf.

„Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf!" Harry hatte abwehrend die Hände gehoben.

Draco seufzte und war still. Er wollte ihn doch nicht umbringen! Warum nur glaubte Potter ihm nicht?

Harry beobachtete den Slytherin, der vollkommen bewegungslos dasaß. Als wäre er aus Stein. Aber Harry wusste es besser. Wenn Draco Malfoy still saß, und man glaubte er wäre gedanklich weit weg, irrte man sich gewaltig. Denn so ruhig sein Körper auch schien, ein Blick in seine Augen reichte um zu sehen, dass er extrem aufgewühlt war. Ja, das war eine seiner Schwächen. Immer schon hatte er eine Maske aufgesetzt, um keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen, aber seine eigenen Augen machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Harry wand den Blick ab und er viel auf eine Uhr. Es war jetzt kurz vor 8.

Er sah wieder zu Draco, der ihn beobachtet hatte und stellte endlich die Frage, die ihm schon so lange auf der Zunge brannte: „Du hast noch nie einen Menschen getötet, oder?"

Draco sah ihn an und schwieg. Harry hoffte, nein, wünschte sich förmlich dass Draco mit nein antworten würde.

Draco blinzelte kurz und sagte dann leise, aber bestimmt: „Nein."

Harry atmete innerlich erleichtert auf. Dieses eine Wort, erschien ihm wie eine jahrhundertelange Wahrheit, die er einfach nur vergessen hatte.

„Aber du wirst gesucht."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst dabei. Du kennst die Gründe."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe geglaubt die Gründe zu kennen. Ich dachte, du hättest jemanden umgebracht, aber das hast du nicht."

„Du glaubst mir?" fragte Draco überrascht und Harry musste leicht lächeln. Dracos Augen hatten diesen komischen Glanz, als er das fragte. Wie ein kleines Kind, das ein lang erwartetes Geschenk, welches es bereits aufgegeben hatte, doch noch bekam.

„Ja. Ich glaube dir."

Draco nickte. „Danke."

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. Hatte Draco Malfoy sich eben wirklich bedankt? Und dann auch noch bei ihm? Bei Harry Potter?

„Es ist dir sehr wichtig, dass ich dir glaube, nicht?"

Draco lachte freudlos auf. „Ich würde mich sogar freuen, wenn das Wiesel mir glauben würde. Oder nein. Vielleicht doch nicht."

Draco grinste und Harry musste einfach auch grinsen. Manche Dinge änderten sich halt nie. Und das war gut. Das tat verdammt gut. Es waren solche Kleinigkeiten, die noch hoffen und glauben ließen. Ja. Harry war wirklich froh darüber Malfoy hier, bei sich zu haben. Er konnte ihn nicht leiden. Er hasste ihn. Aber er brauchte ihn einfach. Jetzt, da niemand sonst da war, mit dem er noch die „Gute Alte Zeit" erlebt hatte. Und es störte ihn nicht einmal besonders, dass Draco Ron beleidigt hatte. Das gehörte eben einfach dazu. Das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern. Das durfte sich einfach nicht ändern. Das brauchte er so wie die Luft zum atmen. Ja. Malfoy war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass es doch irgendwie ging. Dass man alles überstehen konnte. Trotz des Hasses, den sie füreinander hegten, waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Auch wenn man das erst im letzten Jahr gesehen hatte. Ihre Leben hatten vollkommen unterschiedlich begonnen, und jetzt, nicht am Ende, aber ein ganzes Stück später, verliefen sie ziemlich gleich. Das Schicksal war nicht gerade sanft mit ihnen umgesprungen, mit Harry wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen schlechter als mit Draco, aber im Großen und Ganzen wussten sie, wie es dem anderen ging, was er fühlen musste. Wie es war, von seinen eigenen Idealen verraten zu werden.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Ich hasse dich."

Draco lächelte zurück. „Ich dich auch."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Draco sah geistesabwesend auf Harry. Irgendwie war das alles so surreal und doch echt. Sie hatten sich verändert, und waren doch die gleichen geblieben. Harry kam ihm so erwachsen vor. So weise. Nun, er hatte schon eine Menge erlebt. Und so wie es aussah, mehr schlechte Dinge als gute. Er konnte die Einsamkeit, die diesem Jungen anhaftete, gerade zu schmecken. Ja, Potters Leben war wirklich etwas, das sich niemand wünschte. Aber hatte man denn eine Wahl? Es kam, wie es kam. Man konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in welches Leben man geboren wurde. Man konnte nur improvisieren, und irgendwie etwas draus machen. Und wenn es nur bei dem Versuch blieb.

„Wo war dein Zauberstab?" durchbrach Harrys Stimme die Stille und Dracos Blick klärte sich.

„Zerbrochen."

„Zerbrochen?"

„Ja. Bevor du mich in der Winkelgasse gefunden hast, wurde ich angegriffen. Und dabei wurde er zerbrochen."

„Auroren?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eine Gruppe von diesem Möchtegern-Auroren. Die waren scharf auf das Kopfgeld. Unnützes Pack." Meinte er abfällig und sein Gesicht bekam einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck.

„Tja, alles die Schuld von unserem lieben Minister."

Draco nickte und schwieg.

Harry sah ihn eine Zeit lang an und fragte dann schließlich: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weis nicht. Mich verstecken. Oder fangen lassen. Keine Ahnung."

„Spinnst du? Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach fangen lassen!" meinte Harry empört und Draco sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Na ja, mein Gott ich kann mich natürlich auch gleich von dir abführen lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist."

„Nun red doch nicht so einen Scheiß! Du hast niemanden getötet und das mit Howard war ein Unfall! Du kannst dich doch nicht gefangen nehmen lassen! Dann unterstützt du Fudge doch nur!"

„Potter, ich sitze hier mit einem Auror. Selbst wenn ich jetzt gehe, würde ich früher oder später wieder geschnappt werden."

„Geh ins Exil!"

„Potter es gibt kein Exil! Leute wie ich sind weltweit gesucht! Kennst du die Bedeutung des Wortes weltweit? Das heißt, in jedem, noch so kleinen, verfickten Ländchen das es gibt, kennt man mein Gesicht und warten darauf, dass ich vorbei komme und mich massakrieren lasse!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du darfst nicht aufgeben."

„Was wird das? Eine dieser berühmt-berüchtigten Motivierungsreden, die der Holzkopf Wood immer gehalten hat?"

Harry seufzte genervt. „Nein, ich finde nur, dass es unter deinem Niveau ist, dich einfach fangen zu lassen."

„Oho, war das etwa ein Kompliment aus des Goldjungen Mund?" fragte Draco höhnisch und grinste sein so typisches Malfoy-Grinsen, dass Harry seit der Feier im Januar nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er dachte wirklich, Draco hätte es verlernt. Aber wie schon gesagt, manche Dinge ändern sich halt nie.

„Ja, von mir aus sie es als ein Kompliment, wenn du dich dadurch nicht so gehen lässt."

„Ich werde so oder so gefangen genommen, ob heute oder morgen spielt da doch keine Rolle mehr, also mach deinen Job und verschon mich mit deinem Motivationsgelaber."

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Was soll das denn jetzt Potter!"

„Warum sollte ich das machen?"

„Weil das dein Job ist!"

„Nein. Mein Job ist es, die Leute zu fangen, die eine Gefahr sind. Und bei allem Respekt (den er nicht vor ihm hatte), du bist nun wirklich keine Gefahr."

„Das weis ich selber." Gab Draco zähneknirschend zurück.

„Na also. Versteck dich, bis das wieder in Ordnung gekommen ist, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weis, wann das sein soll."

„Man verdammt ich kann mich nicht verstecken! Es gibt kein Exil und egal wo ich hinkomme, überall stehen bewaffnete Auroren oder Nicht-Auroren! Wenn ich mich wirklich verstecken wollte, und sicher sein könnte, dass man mich nicht findet, an dem Ort nicht mal sucht, müsste ich schon bei einem Auror selbst wohnen. Aber das geht halt nicht." Draco seufzte und Harry wollte gerade etwas antworten, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er stand auf, warf Draco noch einen warnenden Blick zu und ging dann an die Tür.

„Alice?"

Draco konnte die beiden zwar nicht sehen, aber er hörte Harrys verwunderte Stimme.

„Harry es ist etwas wundervolles passiert!" die Slytherin von damals, die ebenfalls im Orden war, viel ihm freudig um den Hals.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Howard! Howard ist aufgewacht!"

Harry sah sie ungläubig an. „Ist...ist das dein Ernst?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sie nickte übermütig und er hob sie hoch und drehte sich lachend im Kreis.

Als Draco gehört hatte, dass Howard lebte, war irgendetwas von seiner Seele gewichen. Eine Art Schatten. So ähnlich, wie das Lachen.

Das nächste, was er hörte, war wie die Haustür in Schloss fiel, und es schlagartig ruhig war.

Vorsichtig schlich er in den Flur. Sie waren weg. Wahrscheinlich ins Krankenhaus.

Draco sah sich um und beschloss dann, erst mal zu baden.

Er lag in der Wanne und genoss das warme Wasser, welches sich an seinen Körper schmiegte, als sei es eine zweite Haut.

Ein wenig kam er sich ja schon vor wie ein Einbrecher. Na gut, normale Einbrecher brechen ein, klauen und brechen wieder aus. Draco wäre dann wohl einer dieser Fetischisten, die wahrscheinlich auch noch die Kleider ihrer Opfer trugen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu entspannen, aber irgendwie klappte das nicht ganz.

Verdammt er war hier in der Wohnung, nein, noch schlimmer, in der Badewanne von Harry Potter! Dem Harry Potter!

Was machte er hier nur? Ja, er badete, aber das andere, schlimmere! Was wenn Harry jetzt mit ein paar Auroren zurückkam und ihn nach Askaban steckte? Er wollte dort nicht hin! Er mochte diesen Ort nicht wirklich, nein hasste ihn gerade zu.

Allerdings, was hatte er denn schon für eine Wahl? Auf der Straße verhungern und nach Askaban kommen oder in schönem warmen Wasser liegen und nach Askaban kommen. Da blieb er doch lieber hier. Hier gab's Essen, hier war's warm, und wenn er Potter trauen konnte, dann würde er ihn auch nicht festnehmen. Genau. Er würde sich einfach überraschen lassen. Wie hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt? Das Leben ist wie eine Pralinenschachtel, man weis nie, was drin ist.(Forest Gump forever!) Draco grinste zufrieden, weil er diese heikle Situation so schnell und intelligent gelöst hatte. Er würde einfach abwarten und Tee trinken.

Glücklich plätscherte er ein bisschen im Wasser herum, als er plötzlich aufsah.

Moment. Wenn man abwartet, und sich überraschen lässt, weis man nicht, was einen erwartet. Wenn man nicht weis, was einen erwartet, dann hat man keine Kontrolle, und wenn man keine Kontrolle hat, dann ist man am ARSCH!

Er musste das alles unbedingt wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen! Er konnte doch nicht in Potters Wanne sitzen und nichts unter Kontrolle haben! Was, wenn Potter jetzt plötzlich reinkommen würde? Und Vielleicht würde er ihn auch noch sehen! NACKT! Das war definitiv keine Kontrolle!

Schnell stieg er aus dem Wasser und begann sich abzutrocknen.

_Zwei Stunden später, kurz nach 11_

Harry stieg, wie einige Stunden zuvor, die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hoch. Aber diesmal nicht so langsam wie vorhin, sondern mit schnellen Schritten.

Wie hatte er Malfoy nur alleine in der Wohnung lassen können? Der war inzwischen sicherlich irgendwie verunglückt! Na gut, so ein Verlust wäre er vielleicht nicht, aber Harry müsste dann seine Wohnung mit einem Blut-weg-Fleckenzauber behandeln, und dazu hatte er wirklich keine Lust.

Er schloss auf und betrat vorsichtig den Flur. Hier war schon mal kein Blut. Er sah sich auch noch in der Küche und dem Schlafzimmer um, aber wieder war nichts von einem eventuell plötzlich eingetretenem Todesfall zu sehen. Schließlich betrat er das Wohnzimmer und blieb überrascht stehen.

Da saß, oder lag halb, Draco Malfoy im Sessel, hatte Harrys Sachen an und schlief seelenruhig vor sich hin.

Harry musste leicht grinsen. Er ging zu ihm und tippte ihn leicht and er Schulter an.

Draco schreckte hoch und sah sich panisch um. „Ich bin wach! Ich bin wach!"

Harry musste lachen und sagte beruhigend: „Ist ja gut! Hast du auf mich gewartet?"

Draco rieb sich die Augen. Nun sah er sich etwas verpennt um und gähnte erstmal herzhaft. Dann sah er zu Harry, und registrierte erst da, wo er war.

„Oh...Potter...schon zurück?"

Harry nickte grinsend und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. „Na ja, was heißt schon. Wir waren ziemlich lange dort, aber Howard ist aufgewacht und..." Draco winkte ab und unterbrach ihn. „Ich weis, ich weis."

Harry nickte. „Und was hast du in der Zeit gemacht?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „War baden, und hab dann gewartet."

„In meinen Sachen." Stellte Harry fest, und sah auch, dass diese Draco mindestens 2 Nummern zu weit waren.

„Entschuldige, aber ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, mal was Neues anzuziehen." Gab Draco schnippisch zurück. Er trug eines der schwarzen Hemden und eine dunkle Jeans.

„Hey, Hey, Hey! Kein Grund zickig zu werden!" meinte Harry warnend und zog sich seinen Umhang aus.

„Ja, ja." Draco streckte sich erst einmal und gähnte wieder.

Harry hatte den Umhang weggelegt und sich wieder gesetzt. „Pass auf Malfoy, ich hab nachgedacht." Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Oho, jetzt kommt's."

Harry sah ihn genervt an, unterließ es aber, auf diesen Kommentar einzugehen. „Du hattest Recht."

Draco nickte verstehend und guckte äußerst intelligent, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, wie Harry dazu kam, so etwas zu ihm zu sagen. „Nun, ich habe grundsätzlich Recht, und es freut mich wirklich außerordentlich, dass auch du dies endlich eingesehen hast, aber ich verstehe leider nicht ganz, was dir diese Erleuchtung brachte." Meinte er in seiner typischen Dracoart und Harry hätte ihn schon wieder schlagen können.

„Malfoy, halt einfach deine Klappe, ja? Danke."

Der Slytherin streckt ihm die Zunge raus, war aber still.

„Also wie schon gesagt, hattest du Recht." Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Der einzige Ort an dem du dich verstecken könntest, wäre bei einem Auror."

Draco nickte. „Ich weis. Und nun?"

„Ich bin Auror." Sagte Harry und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, so wie Draco einen Moment vorher.

Draco verstand erst nicht, doch dann machte es auch bei ihm klick.

„Vergiss es."

„Warum?"

„Weil du Auror bist!"

„Eben! Deswegen wird man dich bei mir nicht suchen!"

„Potter bitte! Das ist doch verrückt! Warum solltest gerade du mich verstecken?" Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht?"

„Weil du Potter bist, und ich Malfoy, weil du mich hasst, und ich dich auch, weil du ein Auror bist, und ich gesucht werde!"

„Du wirst aber grundlos gesucht."

Draco sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und sagte dann: „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dein Mitleid nicht brauche."

Harry stöhnte genervt auf. „Das ist kein Mitleid verdammt! Ich will nur nicht dass dir etwas passiert!" Harry wunderte sich selbst, wie er dazu kam so etwas zu sagen.

Draco sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sicher. Du machst das alles nur aus Besorgnis um mich. Bestimmt." Draco schenkte ihm einen höhnischen Blick. „Weist du warum du das machst? Soll ich es dir sagen? Ja? Du machst dass, weil du schon lange nicht mehr die Chance hattest zu beweisen, was für ein menschenfreundlicher Gryffindor bist!"

„Spinnst du? Wie kommst du denn auf den Scheiß?"

„Na ja, du warst schon lange nicht mehr in den Zeitungen. Gab es keine Monster, die du bekämpfen konntest? Durftest du nicht beweisen, wie mutig und tapfer du bist?"

„Das habe ich nicht nötig."

„Klar. Du hattest es ja noch nie nötig." Draco sah ihn kalt an. Ja, das war wieder eines dieser Themen, bei dem sie wohl nie einer Meinung sein würden.

„Du hast Komplexe Potter. Sogar ganz gewaltige. Geh doch mal zu nem Therapeuten. Vielleicht kann der dir helfen." Draco stand auf.

Harry sah ihn wütend an. „Du wirst da draußen sterben!"

„Und du wirst sterben, wenn ich bei dir bleibe, was meinen Tod dann mitbeinhaltet! Zum letzten Mal, ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!" Draco drehte sich um und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Harry leise fragte: „Wills du genauso sinnlos sterben wie deine Mutter?"

Draco erstarrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wurde so blass wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er glaubte dass Howard tot wäre.

„Willst du das wirklich?"

Draco zitterte und er drehte sich auch nicht um, als er sagte: „Sie...sie wollte es so...ohne ihn wäre sie früher oder später sowieso gestorben..." Ihm war schlecht. Ihm war so verdammt schlecht. Wieso musste Potter auch immer in noch nicht verheilten Wunden stochern? Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach um sein eigenes Leben kümmern?

„Sie hat nie jemanden umgebracht, und trotzdem wurde sie hingerichtet. Und nur, weil sie sich nicht gewehrt hat. Willst du das auch? Willst du Fudge helfen? Wo ist dein verdammter Stolz geblieben? Hm? Wo ist er, wenn du ihn mal brauchst? Gebt ihr Slytherins so schnell auf? Solltet ihr nicht List und Tücke zu verbinden wissen? Müsstest du nicht..."

„HÖR AUF!" Draco hatte sich umgedreht und sah ihn nun wütend an. „Du weist gar nichts! Du hast doch keine Ahnung wovon du da eigentlich sprichst!"

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte Harry ruhig und ging auf ihn zu. „Meine Mutter ist gestorben, weil sie mich beschützen wollte. Sie hat sich gewehrt, sie ist zwar dabei gestorben, aber sie hat ihren Stolz bewahrt, und etwas beschützt, was sie liebte."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und alle Wut war schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Müdigkeit und Resignation hatten ihren Platz eingenommen.

„Ich finde es ja irgendwo schon nett, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich zu machen scheinst, aber das bringt nichts. Es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Leb du dein Leben, und ich sterbe meines."

„Man Malfoy! Seit wann gibst du denn so schnell auf?"

„Ich hab nicht schnell aufgegeben, aber nach über einem Jahr hättest auch du keine Lust mehr, so zu leben."

Draco seufzte kurz. Er wurde langsam senil. Seit wann zeigte er sich vor Potter so schwach? Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Irgendwie war ihm alles egal. Sollten sie doch kommen und ihn holen. Sollten sie ihn doch umbringen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr.

„Ab morgen hast du deine Ruhe, nur heute Nacht muss ich dich noch mal auf dein Sofa verbannen." Und mit diesem Worten verschwand er in das Schlafzimmer und ließ Harry allein zurück.

_3 weitere Tage später, 21. April_

Harry saß wieder auf der Terrasse und rauchte eine Pfeife. Draco war nicht gegangen. Er war geblieben und hatte das Schlafzimmer nicht verlassen. Ein wenig bewunderte Harry ihn schon dafür, dass er es so lange ohne Essen aushielt. Aber wer weis, vielleicht hatte er sich auch immer etwas geholt, wenn Harry schlief.

Wieder wurde Basingstoke in ein warmes rotes Licht getaucht, und er fragte sich, was Draco davon abgehalten hatte zu gehen.

Hatte er eingesehen, dass er da draußen einfach keine Chance hatte, zu überleben? Oder war er inzwischen gestorben und konnte so gar nicht mehr gehen? Irgendwie mochte Harry diesen Gedanken nicht. Nein. Draco würde sicher noch leben. Vielleicht schlief er ja auch. So wie er es die Tage davor getan hatte. Ob er mal nachschauen sollte? Was konnte schon groß passieren?

Er legte die Pfeife auf dem Tisch ab und ging in die Wohnung. Vor der Schlafzimmertür blieb er stehen. Anklopfen? Oder doch nicht anklopfen? Ein wenig Anstand hatte er ja auch noch, und so klopfte er an, obwohl es sich ja um sein eigenes Zimmer handelte.

Aber entgegen seiner Erwartungen kam ein klares und deutliches: „Herein!"

Harry öffnete verwundert die Tür und erstarrte erst einmal.

Da saß Draco Malfoy auf der Erde, zwischen Essensresten und 2 leeren Butterbierflaschen, hatte nur eine Jeans an und das einzige was Harry dazu sagen konnte war: „Du kannst nähen?"

Draco sah ihn überheblich an. „Natürlich kann ich nähen!" er änderte gerade einige von Harrys Hemden um, so dass sie ihm nicht mehr zu groß waren.

Harry sah ihn noch immer an, als würde dort Snape sitzen und ihn fragen, wie er seine neuen Overknees fand.

Draco beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk und zog dann das Hemd über. Er stellte sich vor die Innenwand des Schrankes, an der ein Spiegel angebracht war, und drehte sich hin und her. „Sieht gar nicht mal schlecht aus, dafür dass es eines deiner Hemden ist."

„Ey du Arsch das sind meine Sachen!"

Draco sah ihn empört an. „Soll ich etwa nackt rumrennen?" auch wenn das seiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich eine Strafe sein konnte.

„Du könntest fragen!"

„Gott Potter du bietest mir an bei dir zu wohnen und regst dich dann auf, wenn ich eines deiner Hemden trage?"

Harry zählte gedanklich bis 10. Nur nicht aufregen. Das war kein Grund, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„O.K...gut...ich schenk sie dir."

Draco schien das so ziemlich egal zu sein, da er nicht antwortete sondern sich weiter im Spiegel besah. Wahrscheinlich betrachtete er die Sachen sowieso als seinen Besitz.

So ein aufgeblasener, eitler Schnösel... 

„Und was willst du nun?" fragte Draco schließlich und klang dabei sehr gelangweilt.

„Och, ich wollte nur mal gucken ob es dir auch an nichts fehlt." Gab Harry sarkastisch zurück.

„Also das Essen hat mir nicht geschmeckt und das Butterbier ist alle, hol mir neues."

„SPINNST DU? ES IST MIR DOCH EGAL OB ES DIR AN ETWAS FEHLT! ICH FRAGE MICH NUR WIE LANGE ICH NOCH AUF MEINER COUCH SCHLAFEN MUSS WEIL DU MEIN BETT BESETZT!"

Aber Draco ließ sich von Harrys Gefühlsausbruch nicht einschüchtern. „Na dann tu doch nicht so, als würde dir mein leibliches Wohl etwas bedeuten." Er nahm ein paar schöne schwarze Stiefel aus dem Schrank und probierte sie an.

„Sag mal was wird das eigentlich, wenn es fertig ist?" fragte Harry, sichtlich nach Fassung ringend.

Draco ging ein paar Schritte und zog die Stiefel dann mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck aus. „Die sind zu groß." Er warf sie unachtsam in eine Ecke.

„Malfoy verdammt ich rede mit dir!"

Draco sah ihn unschuldig an. „Nun schrei doch nicht so, wir können dich alle sehr gut hören."

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir."

„Wer denn, du und dein zweites Ich oder was?"

„Nun, wir wissen nicht wie das bei dir ist, aber wir haben nur ein Ich."

In Harry hatte irgendetwas das extreme verlangen ihn wieder die Treppe runterzuwerfen.

„Du sprichst von dir im Plural?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Manchmal, ja, manchmal ist uns danach."

„Ahja...und was hast du nun vor?"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. Was war nur mit Potter los? Der schien geistig nicht ganz da zu sein.

„Na ich brauch doch ein paar Sachen, sonst frier ich mir da draußen noch den Arsch ab." Ohne es zu merken, hatte Draco wieder im Singular gesprochen und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Malfoy nicht doch schizophren war.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass du dort nicht überleben wirst."

Draco seufzte leise.

Irgendwie kam es Harry so vor, als würde Draco heute seine Maske nicht richtig tragen. Er schwankte andauernd von arrogant zu verletzlich, von Kleinkind zum Erwachsenen.

„Das weis ich doch alles, aber was soll ich denn schon groß dagegen machen?"

„Bleib hier!"

„Nein, das wäre zu gefährlich. Für dich wie auch für mich."

Harry stöhnte gequält auf. „Mein Gott wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es nicht. Es gab so vieles, vor dem er Angst hatte, aber nichts erklärte, warum er Harrys Angebot nicht annehmen wollte.

„Na siehst du! Was kann dir schon groß passieren? Nichts! Es kann doch nur besser werden."

„Und was ist mit dir? Meintest du nicht, dass sie dich dafür hinrichten können?"

„Na und?"

„Na und? Spinnst du! Hinrichten! HINRICHTEN! Sie werden dich töten!" Draco verstand nicht, wie Harry so leichtfertig na und sagen konnte.

„Nur wenn sie dich bei mir finden. Und das wird nicht passieren." Sagte Harry ruhig und ging nicht auf Dracos Lautwerden ein.

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann sterben wir eben beide."

„Das ist doch verrückt! Warum wirfst du so leicht dein Leben weg!"

„Warum wirfst DU so leicht dein Leben weg? Du hast die Chance es zu schaffen, aber du versuchst es nicht mal!"

„Weil es nicht funktionieren würde, und ich eh nichts zu verlieren habe. Sollen sie mich doch hinrichten. Es ist mir gleich."

Harry sah ihm mit einem zustimmenden Blick an. „Eben. Und ich habe auch nichts zu verlieren."


	5. Im Hause Potter

2 Wochen später, 6

_Kurze Anmerkung: _

_Inzwischen schreiben wir 2008. Diese Geschichte wurde schon vor Jahren beendet und war ein Geschenk für meine damalige Beziehung. _

_Ist inzwischen alles vorbei, ich finde diese Story mehr als schlecht, habe mich jetzt aber entschlossen, sie bis zum Schluss hochzuladen, weil ich es selber hasse, wenn etwas plötzlich abgebrochen wird, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass dies hier noch jemand lesen will, schließlich gab es damals noch nicht mal den 6. Band._

_Für Fragen, Kommentare oder Dergleichen bin ich aber jederzeit offen und werde demnächst vielleicht etwas Neueres hochladen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_--_

_2 Wochen später, 6. Mai_

Da saß er nun. In einem –wie hatte Potter das genannt? –genau, Auto. Was auch immer das war, es machte Draco Angst. Es gab seltsame Geräusche von sich und überhaupt war es Muggelkram. In so was stieg man nicht ein!

Nun, außer man will sich irgendwo verstecken und kommt nur per Auto zu diesem Ort. Harry hatte ihn also praktisch gezwungen. Der saß übrigens auch in dem Auto. Direkt neben Draco, am Steuer. So ein rundes Teil was er festhielt und womit er dem Auto scheinbar sagte wo es langfahren sollte. Draco hätte gerne gefragt, was das alles für komische Dinge waren, aber er da er nicht zugeben wollte, etwas nicht zu wissen, schwieg er und sah, scheinbar desinteressiert, aus dem Fenster.

Sie waren jetzt seit einer Stunde unterwegs. Draco hatte erst im Auto erfahren dass sie in einem Muggelort wohnen würden. Draco hatte natürlich erst mal Gezeter gemacht, aber Harry war nicht darauf eingegangen. Er wusste dass er so besser war. Und außerdem war seine Wohnung viel zu klein gewesen.

„Nun hör schon auf zu schmollen. Es wird dir dort sicherlich gefallen. Da hast du viel mehr Platz." Meinte Harry versöhnlich.

Draco antwortete nicht und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Englands Landschaft flog an ihnen vorbei.

Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Nie hätte er gedacht, mal so zu enden. Ein Untermieter bei Potter. Aber so wie der ihm das erklärt hatte, waren sie mehr eine Gemeinschaft. Na ja, Gemeinschaft war gut. Draco würde den Grossteil des Tages sowieso alleine sein. Harry musste arbeiten und außerdem war es so besser. Sie würden sich sonst wahrscheinlich ziemlich schnell ermorden.

An sich war das alles also irgendwo doch schon eine gute Idee. Harry war arbeiten und Draco machte einfach Urlaub. Was Besseres konnte ihm doch gar nicht passieren, oder? Nein. Also konnte er bis jetzt ganz zufrieden sein. Gut, das Haus würde wohl nicht seinen Ansprüchen genügen, aber da konnte man ja ein bisschen nachhelfen. Obwohl, Potter hatte ihm verboten zu zaubern. Angeblich auch wegen der Sicherheit und weil sie in einem Muggeldorf wohnten. Muggel. Wenn die ihm auch nur einmal krumm kamen, würde Draco sie alle niedermetzeln! Das hatte er Harry gleich klargemacht, als dieser ihm von den Muggeln erzählt hatte. Doch Harry hatte nur nachsichtig gelächelt, ihm gesagt dass sie ziemlich abgelegen wohnen würden und ihn freundlicherweise darauf hingewiesen, dass er keinen Zauberstab besaß.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. Das stimmte. Sein Zauberstab war zerbrochen und Potter wollte ihm einfach keinen neuen besorgen. Dieser Bastard! So hatte er ihn viel besser unter Kontrolle! ER hatte Draco Malfoy unter Kontrolle!!

Das war grausam, aber Draco konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Ohne es zu merken seufzte er und bekam dafür einen fragenden Blick von Harry, den er aber gar nicht registrierte, da er immer noch aus dem Fenster schaute. Und die Landschaft flog noch immer an ihnen vorbei. Wie sein Leben vor seinem inneren Auge. Wie damals alles bei Malkins angefangen hatte, welchen seltsamen Verlauf es nahm und wo sie jetzt waren. Und Draco musste zugeben, dass er Mitleid mit Potter hatte. Zumindest, wenn er glauben durfte, was der ihm erzählt hatte.

Draco konnte nicht verstehen, warum jemand wie Harry Potter angeblich nichts zu verlieren hatte, doch dann erklärte Harry es ihm.

Flashback

„Eben. Und ich habe auch nichts zu verlieren."

„Ach du spinnst doch! Was ist mit deinem tollen Orden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die brauchen mich nicht mehr. Voldemort ist tot. Ich hab meinen Soll erfüllt."

„Aber deine Freunde, was ist mit deinen Freunden?"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Die brauchen mich auch nicht mehr."

„Nun hör schon auf solchen Scheiß zu erzählen! Was ist mit dem Goldenen Trio von damals?"

„Das gibt es nicht mehr. Hermine und Ron leben ihr Leben, mit ihren Kindern und ihren Freunden. Ich gehöre einfach nicht mehr dazu. Sie brauchen mich nicht, sie würden mich nicht lange vermissen. Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war normal, aber seine Augen schrieen geradezu vor Schmerz. Das hatte auch Draco gesehen, hatte ihn aber nicht darauf angesprochen.

Flashbackende

Gut, wenn Potter Ablenkung brauchte, warum nicht. Solange er ihn in Ruhe ließ.

Aber Draco war sich sowieso sicher dass Potter das alles nur aus Mitleid machte. Was dieser natürlich kräftig abstritt.

Aber Draco hatte keine Lust mehr sich noch weiter darüber aufzuregen. Er glaubte es, und damit war es gut. Da konnte Harry noch so viel anderes behaupten.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dem Gespräch ab. Draco hatte nie geglaubt, dass sich das Goldene Trio von Hogwarts je trennen würde. Allerdings hatte er auch nie geglaubt, nicht mal daran gedacht, dass er mal mit Harry Potter höchstpersönlich zusammen leben würde.

Ja. Es war Mai, die Sonne schien und sie waren auf dem Weg in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt.

Der eine weltweit gesucht und der andere weltweit verehrt. Und beide hatten sie genug von dieser weiten Welt.

Draco fragte sich noch immer wie er sich darauf einlassen konnte, aber er erwartete keine Antwort. Ja, die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf war in letzter Zeit erstaunlich ruhig gewesen. Sie gab ihm nicht mehr Antworten auf die dümmsten Fragen, und so musste er sie selbst suchen.

Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick auf Harry, doch der sah konzentriert nach vorne, und dachte, was Draco ja nicht ahnen konnte, ähnliches.

Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können? Gut, es war seine Idee, und die Idee war genial, man würde Malfoy sicher nicht bei ihm vermuten, geschweige denn suchen, und in einem Muggeldorf schon gar nicht.

Aber er würde mit ihm zusammen wohnen. Mit Malfoy. Dem wahrscheinlich unbequemsten Mitbewohner von Hogwarts und dem Rest der Welt.

Harry konnte sich schon ziemlich gut vorstellen wie das werden würde. Es gab etwas zu essen, Draco mochte es nicht. Er zeigte ihm sein Zimmer, Draco mochte es nicht. Er schlug etwas vor, Draco mochte es nicht.

Ja, so würden sie wohl die nächsten Wochen mit streiten verbringen. Vielleicht schlugen sie sich auch ab und zu oder Malfoy bewarf ihn mit Tellern. Harry musste leicht grinsen. Irgendwie war Malfoy in seinen Augen einfach zu schwach um irgendetwas anderes zu machen. Aber er durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen. Man darf seine Feinde nie unterschätzen, das könnte sonst tödlich enden. Aber war Malfoy denn noch sein Feind? Jetzt, wo sie sozusagen eine WG waren?

„Was gibt es denn zu grinsen?" fragte Draco mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nichts. Wir sind da."

Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass das Auto, dieses Höllengeschöpf, angehalten hatte.

Harry stieg aus und Draco tat es ihm gleich.

Sie standen vor einem großen schmiedeeisernen Zaun an dem Efeu hochrankelte.

Draco betrachtete skeptisch die Umgebung, und folgte dann Harry, der das Tor geöffnet hatte, auf das Grundstück.

Sie liefen einen Kiesweg entlang der zu einem relativ großen und recht alt aussehendem Landhaus führte.

Graue Mauern hoben sich über 2 Etagen empor und waren ebenfalls dicht mit Efeu behangen.

Im unteren Zentrum der Vorderfront befand sich eine große, schwere Holztür, an der ein Seerosenkranz hing. Links und rechts von der Tür waren viereckige und in der 2. Etage etwas größere, halbkreisförmige Fenster.

Vor dem Haus war ein kleiner runder Platz auf dem ein Springbrunnen stand, der aber aus war. Rote Ziegel bildeten dass Dach und riesige Eichen, die um das Haus herum standen, warfen ihre Schatten.

Draco hob die Hand an die Augen, da ihn die Maisonne so stark blendete, er sah sich weiter um. Vor dem Haus gab es eigentlich nichts Spektakuläres mehr. Das übliche eben. Rasen, vereinzelt mal ein Strauch, Gänseblümchen auf der Wiese und Vogelgezwitscher in den Bäumen. Eben einer dieser idyllischen, perfekten Orte, die sich jede Familie zum wohnen wünschte.

Harry stand vor der Tür und beobachtete ihn.

Was Malfoy wohl grad dachte? Sein Blick war neutral, er konnte nicht aus seinen Augen lesen, aber er war sich sicher dass es ihm hier nicht gefiel. Schon aus Prinzip. Draco Malfoy gefiel nie etwas, was Harry Potter mochte. Ja, er liebte dieses Haus. Es war sein ein und alles. Und doch hatte er sich eine Zeit lang gewünscht nie wieder hier her zu müssen. Zu schmerzvoll waren die Erinnerungen. Aber das war jetzt vorbei. Das hoffte er zumindest. Nein, er glaubte es. Ja. Die Zeit war einfach vorbei. Nur noch eine Erinnerung. Wenige schwarze Seiten in dem Buch namens „Leben".

Er liebte dieses Haus, und er hatte einfach zu viel Arbeit hinein gesteckt als dass er es nie nutzen würde. Und für seine Zwecke war es genau richtig. Es lag in der Nähe eines Muggeldorfes und war groß genug für zwei Leute, die sich nicht über den Weg laufen mussten wenn sie nicht wollten.

„Kommst du?" fragte er den Blonden, der darauf nickte und ihm ins Haus folgte.

Sie betraten einen dunklen und ziemlich langen Flur. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein Fenster in einer Tür am anderen Ende des Flures. Die Dielen knarrten unter ihren Schritten. Die Wand war mit Parkett verkleidet, rechts hing ein Spiegel neben einer kleinen Garderobe, links stand ein Tischchen mit einem seltsamen Ding drauf. Harry bemerkte Dracos fragenden Blick und sagte nur: „Ein Telefon, aber das erklär ich dir später." Draco folgte er Harry durch eine Tür die ein Stück hinter der Garderobe war.

Sie kamen in eine Küche. Gleich links neben dem Eingang war eine Reihe von Schränken. Darauf befand sich ein großes, tiefes Spülbecken. Daneben die Arbeitsfläche aus Ahorn. Irgendwie war hier alles aus Ahorn. Der kleine Runde Tisch der in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers vor dem Fenster stand, sowie die 4 Stühle um ihn herum. Die Arbeitsfläche reichte bis an das Ende der Wand, wo sie einen Knick machte und dann weiter ging, jedoch apprupt endete, weil hier nun ein großer Kohleherd in Erscheinung trat. Schräg gegenüber der Tür, durch die sie in die Küche kamen, war eine zweite.

An den Wänden hingen Regale oder Schränke die teilweise Glastüren hatten und mit Tassen, Tellern, Pfannen und dergleichen gefüllt waren.

Rechts von der Einganstür standen zwei große Wandschränke und auf dem Fensterbrett befanden sich leere Blumentöpfe. Warmes, goldgelbes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Fenster.

Harry hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und deutete Draco es ihm gleich zu tun. Wenig später saßen sie nun, Kaffee trinkend, in dieser magischen Küche und schwiegen vor sich hin. Draco hatte inzwischen gelernt, dass das Harrys Art war ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Er ließ sie sich hinsetzten und schwieg erst mal, doch dann begann er zu reden.

„Ich muss gleich wieder los, deswegen kann ich dir jetzt nicht alles zeigen und erklären."

Draco nickte.

„Ich bleibe nicht lange weg, in spätestens zwei Stunden bin ich wieder da. Deine Sachen sind schon oben."

„Ich weis. Und mein Zimmer ist das erste wenn man die Treppe hochkommt rechts. Ich weis, ich weis." Draco sah ihn gelangweilt an.

Harry seufzte. Scheinbar fiel es ihm schwer sein liebstes Haus mit Malfoy allein zu lassen.

„Also gut, ich werd dann mal." Draco nickte wieder und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging.

Draco blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und rappelte sich dann auf, um das Haus näher zu begutachten.

Wenn man aus der Küche kam, war schräg gegenüber eine Tür die in ein Arbeitszimmer führte. Gleich rechts vom Eingang aus stand ein ungewöhnlicher Bücherschrank. Er war aus Kirchengitter gearbeitet und verbreitete eine spät viktorianische Atmosphäre. Auf dem Boden lag ein dicker roter Teppich mit leicht orientalischem Muster. Draco ging zum Bücherschrank.

Er beinhaltete Lexika, Heilbücher und Geschichtliches, aber auch Erzählungen und Sagen. Neben dem Schrank stand ein etwas verschlissen aussehendes Sofa. Es hatte denselben Rotton wie der Teppich und auch wie die bodenlangen Vorhänge des Fensters. Von hier aus konnte man den ganzen Vorgarten überblicken. Draco ging weiter im Raum umher, und blieb nun vor einem Mahagonischreibstisch stehen, der sich in der Mitte des Zimmers befand. Er war bis auf ein Buch über Quidditch und ein Tintenfass vollkommen leer. Draco setzte sich in den großen Ledersessel der hinter dem Tisch stand und stellte fest, dass er ziemlich bequem war. Vielleicht nicht so bequem wie Ledersessel bei ihnen gewesen sind, aber doch schon recht bequem.

An der Decke hing ein kleiner Kronleuchter und an den Wänden Karten und Portraits von Leuten, die Draco nicht kannte. Irgendwie erschien ihm das Arbeitszimmer recht uninteressant, und außerdem machte ihn das ständige Ticken der Wanduhr nervös, und so verließ er es durch eine Tür die gegenüber vom Eingang lag und ins Wohnzimmer führte. Hier waren die Fenster höher doch die Vorhänge ebenfalls bodenlang.

Der Boden bestand aus Parkett. In der linken oberen Ecke befand sich ein riesiger Natursteinkamin auf dessen Sims Bilder und Kerzen Standen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Da war schon wieder dieses Mädchen! Dabei sah sie so hässlich aus. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Potter und sein schlechter Geschmack. Vor dem Kamin lag ein schwarzes weiches Fell und darauf standen zwei große dunkelgrüne Ohrensessel, die Draco stark an die im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum erinnerten. In der rechten oberen Ecke stand eine schwarze Ledercouch und ein passender Sessel. Auch hier bedeckte Fell das Parkett. An der hellgrünen Wand hingen Landschaftsbilder, doch eines stach besonders heraus.

„Oh mein Gott...er hat sich wirklich Hogwarts aufgehangen..." Draco schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um. Das war alles so…so seltsam. Eigentlich fand er, dass die Zimmer schön eingerichtet waren, aber sie strahlten diese seltsame Art von Wärme aus. Nicht die Wärme, die vertraulich wirkt und dafür sorgt, dass man sich heimisch fühlt. Nein, es war mehr eine künstliche Wärme. Geschaffen durch eine sorgfältige Auswahl an Möbeln, Teppichen, Tapeten und Stoffen. Dieses Haus, oder zumindest dass, was er bisher davon gesehen hatte, war extrem alt, und so war auch die Einrichtung. Alt. Alte Tische, alte Stühle und alte Bilder. Aber keine alten Erinnerungen. Es schien ihm so erzwungen. Hier wurde noch nicht gelebt. Dieses Haus wurde noch nicht richtig bewohnt. Es war alt, doch im Grunde war es neu. Wie ein Blatt Papier. Vielleicht hat es 100 Jahre in einer Schatulle gelegen, aber es ist trotzdem neu. Es ist neu und wartet darauf beschrieben zu werden. So wie dieses Haus darauf wartete, bewohnt und belebt zu werden.

Draco verließ langsam dass Wohnzimmer, ging durch das Arbeitszimmer und stand schließlich im Flur. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Aber sie war nicht beängstigend, sie war nicht erdrückend. Es war einfach nur still. Und doch mochte er sie nicht. Das Fenster, was in der Tür auf der anderen Seite war, warf ein paar Strahlen von der Maisonne in den Dunklen Flur. Kleine Staubpartikelchen flirrten in der Luft umher. Draco sah ihnen einen Moment lang zu, dann wand er den Blick ab.

Das Ticken der Wanduhr war aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu hören.

_Tick, Tack._

Er sah zu dem Fenster, konnte aber nicht hinaussehen.

Butzenscheiben.

Dracos Meinung nach sollte man Butzenscheiben nur im Winter haben. Denn für ihn waren sie etwas, mit dem er Weihnachten verband.

Er lachte schwach. „Wenn ich Weihnachten noch hier bin, dann putz ich euch mal." Aber das würde sowieso nicht eintreffen. Was sollte er bis Weihnachten hier sein? Man würde ihn sicher vorher finden. Oder Potter warf ihn raus. Wer wusste dass schon.

Draco sah noch immer aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne blendete ihn und ließ seine Pupillen zu winzigen schwarzen Punkten schrumpfen, aber er wand den Blick nicht ab. Er mochte Licht. Egal ob es sich dabei um Sonnenlicht oder Feuer handelte. Feuer. Feuer hatte ihn auch schon seit jeher fasziniert, aber seit einiger Zeit hatte er eine Vorliebe für elektrisches Licht. Ja, er, Draco Malfoy, Muggelfeind Nr. 1 und bekennender Reinblüter mochte elektrisches Licht. Muggellicht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber seit er in Potters Wohnung welches gesehen hatte, zog es ihn geradezu magisch an. Wie eine Motte war er diesem Licht verfallen. Und er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Eigentlich hatte er sich diese Tatsache auch noch nicht so recht eingestanden, aber immer wenn in Potters Wohnung elektrisches Licht anging, hatte er es ein paar Minuten lang angestarrt. Weis Gott was sich Potter dabei gedacht hatte.

Es war Draco auch egal. Er mochte Licht, und damit basta.

Aber so schön das Sonnenlicht, in welches er gerade sah, auch war, es hatte etwas Kaltes. Ja, er fror. Er zitterte leicht und fror. Im Mai. Während er im Sonnenlicht stand.

_Tick, Tack._

Wieder hörte er die Wanduhr. Er mochte sie nicht, das wusste er jetzt schon. Seufzend ging er zu einer Tür, hinter der er die Treppe nach oben vermutete.

Dieses Haus, so schön es auch war, bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Er fühlte sich hier fehl am Platz. Weder heimisch, noch wie ein Gast. Er gehörte hier einfach nicht rein. Und das Schlimmste war, wie dieses Haus darauf zu reagieren schien.

_Tick, Tack._

Dieses Haus war nicht beängstigend, es war nicht bedrückend, es war schlicht und einfach leer. Gefüllt mit Stille. Nicht mit beruhigender Stille, nicht mit gruseliger Stille. Mit toter Stille. Diese Art von Stille, die eben herrscht, wenn man allein in einer fremden Wohnung ist. Wenn man einerseits am liebsten alle Schubladen öffnen möchte, und andererseits Angst hat, entdeckt zu werden. Man fühlt sich so unzugehörig. Wie ein Fremdkörper.

In Draco machte sich ein Gefühl von Übelkeit breit, welches sich stetig verstärkte.

Er öffnete die Tür und wie erwartet war hier die Treppe, die er auch hochstieg und dann das erste Zimmer rechts nahm. Ohne noch auf irgendetwas zu achten schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und ließen ihn erstickt aufschluchzen. Er wollte hier weg. Er wollte nach Hause, zu seinen Eltern, in sein Bett...doch das ging nicht...er konnte nicht zurück...er würde nie mehr zurück können...

Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und neue Tränen kamen. Ihm war so schlecht. So verdammt schlecht. Er hob den Kopf und erblickte eine Waschschüssel, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand. Schneller als man gucken konnte war er bei ihr und übergab sich. Tränen vermischten sich mit Schweiß und brannten in seinen Augen. Es roch nach Erbrochenem.

Er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett sinken und starrte mit melancholischen grauen Augen an die Decke. Was machte er überhaupt hier? Warum versteckte er sich? Hatte er das nötig?

Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet hier? Bei Potter? Er hasste diesen Menschen! Und er wollte hier weg! Dieses Haus war verhext, ganz sicher. Und Potter wollte ihn einfach nur mästen und dann in den Backofen schieben. Das hatte er irgendwo schon mal gehört. Da war so eine kranke Hexe die kleine Kinder zu ihrem Haus lockte und sie dann auffraß. Potter war sicherlich auch so ein Kannibale. Genau. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein! Warum sollte er ihm auch schon freiwillig helfen wollen? Es gab nur drei mögliche Antworten auf diese Frage. Entweder machte er sich über ihn lustig, oder er hatte einfach Mitleid, oder am schlimmsten, er wollte ihn töten!

Draco sah sich unruhig in dem Zimmer um. Ob er ihn beobachtete?

_Natürlich beobachtet er dich._

„Was?"

_Natürlich beobachtet er dich. Er guckt durch den Spiegel, der dort hängt. Er schaut durchs Schlüsselloch. Er sitzt vorm Fenster und sieht hinein. Natürlich beobachtet er dich! Er will dir sein Mitleid aufzwängen! Du weist nicht wie sehr du ihm leid tust!_

Da war sie wieder. Die Stimme. Draco hasste sie so sehr, und doch antwortete er immer, wenn sie etwas sagte. Er wusste nicht warum. Er tat es einfach. Dann fühlte er sich, wenn auch nur kurz, nicht mehr so einsam. Ja. Das war eine richtige Hassliebe. Die Stimme tat ihm weh, sie erzählte ihm Dinge die er nicht hören wollte, die ihm Angst machten, erinnerte ihn an tief vergrabenen Schmerz, ließ ihn nachts nicht schlafen. Er hasste sie. Und doch hatte er sie irgendwie vermisst.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

_Och, ich war immer bei dir. Ich habe euch beobachtet. Habe ihn beobachtet. Und weist du was ich gesehen habe? Er will dir wehtun. Er will dich zerbrechen, will dir das letzte bisschen Stolz nehmen. Er wird dir wehtun Draco. Bring ihn lieber um, bevor er dich umbringt._

„Aber er hat gesagt er will mir helfen. Er hat gesagt er versteckt mich, damit mir nichts passiert!"

_Ach, und du glaubst ihm?_

„Ja...er klang so ehrlich..."

_Du bist leichtgläubig geworden, mein lieber. Du vertraust zu schnell. Aber das verstehe ich. Ich verstehe dich. Nur ich. Niemand sonst. Nicht er. Er will dir wehtun, dich brechen, deine Seele zerhacken, deinen Geist zerfleischen .Und das alles versteckt er in dem er dir Mitleid vorheuchelt. Nein, glaube ihm kein Wort Draco, kein Wort! Nicht ein einziges! Er hasst dich, so wie du ihn hasst. Du scheinst es nur zu vergessen. Du scheinst eine Menge zu vergessen. Das ist Harry Potter Draco. Er ist ein Auror. Er hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt. Weist du noch? Der Tag an dem deine Eltern gestorben sind?_

„Sei still! Daran will ich mich nicht erinnern!"

_Nun, gestorben ist der falsche Begriff. Sie sind ja nicht gestorben. Sie wurden ermordet! Weist du noch wie? Rot ist eine schöne Farbe, nicht?_

„Sei Still!" Draco sah sich panisch um. Ab diesem Punkt wünschte er sich immer sie würde wieder verschwinden. Dann wollte er sie einfach nicht mehr hören. Dann hasste er sie wieder. Er spürte, wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er bekam Angst. Richtige, pure Angst. Er kannte nicht den Grund für diese Panikattacken, aber er hasste sie ebenso wie die Stimme. Ihm wurde wieder schlecht und seine Hand schnellte vor und fasste an seinen Hals. Sie war kalt. Sie war eiskalt.

_Komm schon, drück zu!_ Die Stimme begann leise zu feixen.

„Nein!" Draco sah sich weiter panisch um, als würde von irgendwo her Rettung nahen. Aber wer sollte ihn retten? Und vor allem, wovor? Vor seiner eigenen Hand? Wenn er nicht mal darüber Kontrolle hatte, war er es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden.

_Genau, wenn du nicht mal darüber Kontrolle hast, bist du es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden. Auch nicht von Potter. _

Die Hand drückte zu und Draco versuchte krampfhaft sie mit seiner anderen zu lösen, aber auch diese begann jetzt, ihn zu würgen.

Unbändig rollte er auf dem Bett umher und versuchte irgendwie seine Hände, waren es überhaupt noch seine Hände?, von seinem Hals zu lösen. Doch es klappte nicht. Er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er fühlte sie gar nicht mehr. Nur noch die starre Kälte, mit der sie seinen Hals berührten und dort brennenden Schmerz auslösten. Sie drückten immer fester zu.

_Nun hab dich nicht so! Du wirst dich doch wohl grade noch erwürgen können!_

Meinte die Stimme tadelnd und sie klang dabei wie zerspringendes Glas.

Draco wehrte sich vergebens, doch schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Gähnend schloss Harry die Tür auf und schleppte sich ins Arbeitszimmer, wo er sich sofort auf die Couch sinken ließ.

Dienstag war echt ein Scheißtag. Da hatten sie immer länger als sonst. Irgendwie wurden die meisten Verbrechen dienstags begonnen. Harry wusste auch nicht warum. Müde schälte er sich aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn achtlos auf den Boden. Blut und staub klebten an ihm.

Gedankenverloren strich er über seine Narbe. Sie tat nicht mehr weh, zumindest dürfte sie das nicht mehr, denn schließlich war Voldemort tot.

Aber manchmal...manchmal nachts...wenn er wieder träumte...wenn er von Sirius träumte, von Cedric und von Ihm...dann tat sie weh...

Sobald er aufwachte und schweißnass im seinen Bett saß, war der Schmerz weg. Harry war sich sicher, dass es sich nur um eingebildeten Schmerz handelte. Anders ging es gar nicht.

Aber er war trotzdem da.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Was Malfoy wohl in der Zeit gemacht hatte?

Malfoy. Warum war der noch mal hier? Ach ja, er hatte ihm angeboten sich hier zu verstecken. Stimmt. Das war seine tolle Idee gewesen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie bereute er das. Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Das bisschen was sie in der Schule voneinander gelernt hatten, waren Oberflächlichkeiten, die ihm jeder hätte sagen können.

Harry stand auf und ging zu einem der Fenster. Er zog den Vorhang etwas zur Seite und betrachtete die langsam eintretende Dämmerung. Bald würde es Nacht sein. Dunkel. Schwarz. Und so leer.

Er ließ den Vorhang los und wand sich vom Fenster ab. Früher hatte er die Nacht gemocht, da hatte er sich so frei gefühlt, fast so frei wie beim Fliegen. Und mehr als einmal hatte die Nacht sie beschützt, wenn er Ron und Hermine wieder irgendetwas „Verbotenes" getan hatten.

Er müsste jetzt eigentlich lächeln. Oder wenigstens schmunzeln. Das gehörte sich so. Bei schönen Erinnerungen, hatte man glücklich zu sein.

Aber Harry war nicht glücklich, denn so schön die Erinnerungen auch sein mochten, im Moment ließen sie ihn die Leere in seinem Leben nur noch größer erscheinen, also verdrängte er sie lieber schnell. Er zog die Vorhänge zu, und verließ dann das Arbeitszimmer, auf dem Weg zu Malfoy.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür. Er hatte ihn nirgends im Haus gefunden, also ging er davon aus, dass er in seinem Zimmer war.

Auf das Klopfen kam keine Antwort. Harry klopfte wieder. Und wieder nichts. „Malfoy? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Alles blieb ruhig.

„Ich komm jetzt rein." Harry öffnete die Tür. Gott hier roch es ja zum…kotzen? Wo kam denn dieser Geruch her? Verwirrt sah er sich um.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und schlief. Gut. Er lag da ziemlich komisch, irgendwie verdreht. Das musste recht unbequem sein. Harry wollte schon wieder rausgehen, aber dann entschloss er sich ihn doch zu wecken. Draco hatte das einzige Zimmer, in dem noch ein richtiges Himmelbett mit dicken tiefroten Vorhängen stand. In allen anderen Schlafzimmern waren normale Betten.

Harry ging nun also auf das Bett zu. Dracos helle Haut mit den roten Würgemalen und seine silberblonden Haare, die im Sonnenlicht wie Satin wirkten, hoben sich stark von der roten Decke ab.

Rote Würgemale?

Harry ging weiter und blieb erschrocken vor dem Bett stehen. Was war hier passiert? Schnell sah er sich um, doch kein Fenster war kaputt, und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als wäre hier noch jemand gewesen.

„Malfoy?" er kletterte auf das Bett und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Komm schon wach auf!"

Aber Draco rührte sich nicht. Wie eine Leiche lag er da. Atmete nicht, bewegungslos. Erstarrt.

Harry rüttelte ihn weiter und nahm dann sein Handgelenk. Gott hatte dieser Junge kalte Hände! Er suchte nach seinem Puls, aber da war nichts. Kein bisschen Puls.

„Scheiße!"

Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er das nie getan, aber er war eben Auror, und so teilte er Dracos Lippen und begann ihm seinen Atem einzuhauchen. Doch schon bevor er richtig angefangen hatte, wich er zurück. Malfoy schmeckte bitter und stank entsetzlich nach Erbrochenem. Harry sah ihn skeptisch an. Was war hier nur passiert?

Er versuchte, nur durch den Mund zu atmen, denn der Geruch war wirklich ekelerregend. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und begann dann, wenn auch angewidert, ihn wieder zu beleben.

Nach knapp fünf Minuten begannen Dracos Lider zu flackern und Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Graue Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an. Draco fasste sich automatisch an den Hals, doch kaum dass seine Finger die rote Haut berührt hatten, zog er sie zurück.

Wo war er hier? Und was machte Potter da?

Harry beugte sich etwas zu ihm runter und sah ihn fragend an. „Geht's?"

Draco wurde nur immer verwirrter. Was sollte gehen? Und warum sah er ihn so verdammt komisch an?

_Weil du denken sollst, er hätte sich Sorgen um dich gemacht._

Draco musterte Harry etwas. Ja, das stimmte. Denn grüne Augen sahen ihn wirklich besorgt an. Grüne Augen in die schwarze Haare fielen.

„Malfoy?" fragte Harry etwas ungeduldig. Was war denn nur mit diesem Typen los?

_Hörst du, wie er ungeduldig wird? Er kann seine Maske nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten. Er ist wütend, weil du fast gestorben wärst. Weil ich dich fast gerettet hätte. Weil du ihm fast entkommen wärst._

Draco blinzelte kurz.

Harry berührte flüchtig seine Schulter. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Wer war das?"

_Sieh an, was er alles wissen will. Damit er es beim nächsten Mal verhindern kann._

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." Meinte Draco energisch.

„Was?" nun sah Harry ihn verwirrt an.

Draco schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf und stand auf.

„Erfahr ich jetzt bitte was hier los war?" langsam wurde Harry wütend.

_Er wird wütend, merkst du's? Wenn du Pech hast, tötet er dich schon jetzt._

„Das glaube ich nicht." Meinte Draco abwesend und ging instinktiv zu einem Vorhang, den er beiseite zog. Dahinter war ein Waschbecken über dem ein Spiegel hing. Draco sah hinein und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben. Er war leichenblass, noch blasser als sonst, und wie Feuermale zeichneten sich auf seinem Hals Hände ab. Nein, eher glichen sie Klauen.

_Sieh an Draco, was er getan hat. Er hat schon versucht dich umzubringen! Und auch noch während du schliefst! Und das soll ein Gryffindor sein? Bei ihm willst du dich verstecken? Ihm vertraust du?!_

Draco drehte sich hastig um und ängstliche graue Augen starrten Harry an. Er krallte sich am Waschbeckenrand fest.

„Was hast du getan?"

Harry wurde immer verwirrter. „Bitte? Wovon redest du denn? Ich hab dich wieder belebt!"

_Oh, er ist so ein schlechter Lügner, findest du nicht auch?_

„Nein, er lügt nicht. Du lügst doch nicht, oder?" gerade zu flehend war Dracos Blick. Vielleicht hasste er Harry, vielleicht konnten sie sich nicht leiden, aber er hatte trotzdem angefangen ihm zu vertrauen, zwar nur sehr wenig, aber dennoch. Er wollte, ja könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn dieses Vertrauen ein Fehler war. Harry war doch der einzige Mensch, den er noch hatte.

Harry horchte auf. Draco sprach komisch. Der erste Satz war nicht an Harry gerichtet. „Mit wem sprichst du?" Harry ging einen schritt auf ihn zu.

Draco wich zurück. „Du lügst nicht, oder? Sag dass du nicht lügst!"

_Natürlich lügt er! Warum sollte er ehrlich sein! Er will doch nur, dass du ihm vertraust!! Merkst du das denn nicht? Er will dir doch nur wehtun! Ich habe dich vorhin schon gewarnt!_

Die Stimme in Dracos Kopf wurde immer lauter, sie schallte und kreischte, kratze und tat weh, schrie und ließ Draco sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch er konnte sie nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

Harry verstand nicht ganz was hier los war. „Hey ich hab dich nicht verletzt! Ich hab dich wieder belebt, hörst du? Ich hab dich doch nur gerettet!" mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei Draco und riss ihm die Hände von den Ohren. Er wollte ihm wieder sagen, dass er es nicht war, dass er ihm nur helfen wollte, doch er konnte nicht. Wie zu Stein erstarr stand er da und starrte Draco nur an. Draco sah auf seine Blutbefleckten Hände. Dann drehte er sich zum Spiegel.

Blut.

Da lief Blut aus seinen Ohren. Rot. So rot wie das Blut seiner Eltern.

Und plötzlich war alles wieder da. Plötzlich war Draco vollkommen ruhig. Alle Angst war verschwunden. Er wusste es wieder.

Wusste was geschehen war. Warum er nicht geatmet hatte, woher die Würgemale kamen.

Die Stimme war weg. Es herrschte Totenstille. Er starrte weiter in den Spiegel. Er hatte sich fast selbst umgebracht. Und Potter hatte ihn so gefunden. Potter hatte ihn wieder belebt. Nicht weil er ihn töten wollte. Er wand den Blick vom Spiegel ab. Anstatt der Angst, war nur noch Ekel da. Ekel vor sich selbst.

Draco schloss die Augen und wartete geradezu auf einen Kommentar aus seinem Kopf. Aber da kam nichts.

Harry starrte ihn noch immer an.

Malfoy…er blutete aus den Ohren…hatte Würgemale am Hals…und…und sprach mit jemandem der…nicht hier war…

Draco schlug die Augen auf und sah Harry kalt an.

„Raus."


End file.
